


Vampires in London: The Return (V.I.L.:TR)

by Madam_Fandom



Series: J.S.L. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dark Magic, Doctor John Watson, Dreamwalking, Empath John, Fae Magic, Feeding, Hybrids, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Laid back Sherlock, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otherworld Council, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic John, Sequel, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Vampire Council - Freeform, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sensitive John, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, ghost - Freeform, lycanthropy, mention of Moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Moriarty has been taken down and life has returned to normal for John and Sherlock, or as normal as can be for them. The Vampire Council turned Other World Council is momentarily disbanded. Life is semi good. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. New People

Three and a half months had passed. Three and a half months since the war with Moriarty; and Rayne telling them the female half of the original vampire duo had survived all these years and was now awake.

 

Within this time Otaktay had gone back to the states to try and get himself together. He reported he was slowly going back to normal, his body going through a type of withdrawal from Moriarty. It was like he had to get used to operating the way he used to. Unbeknownst to his fellow council members the medicine man's mind was taking a little longer to heal; having two conflicting thought processes and fighting against Moriarty had taken its toll on him. Even his magic was weak, it was like he had blown a circuit when helping to drain Moriarty of the dark fae power that night.

 

Rayne had moved in with Lestrade, adjusting to life as a human was hard enough, but factoring in the fact that her psychic abilities had seemed to skyrocket in the process didn’t help. She was having to learn how to cope, Liam was helping her learn how to shield and harness her abilities much like he'd done for John.

 

When Liam was told he had to reside in the fae realm to rule, Mycroft objected, stating that the council was supposed to always sleep in the same location. John spoke up, stating that not only had Otaktay always lived in the states but he also felt that was a stupid rule, having all of the council in the same location only made it easier to take out the council in one shot. Sherlock agreed as did the rest of the present council. Liam, of course, took Mycroft with him and that had only been the beginning of his problems.

 

John and Sherlock had been slowly making batches of the cure. They couldn’t really set up shop in a factory and mass produce it because the key ingredient they didn’t have an unlimited supply of, John’s blood. They never told anyone what the cure was made up of and only wrote down the base components because if anyone ever learned John’s blood was the key all they had to do was try to incapacitate him or take him hostage to halt all production of the cure.

 

No one had heard from Hyde since he had given word to Liam that he was chasing a lead; that was until today.

 

John sat staring at his laptop. It was an email from Hyde, of all people. John had finally given into the idea that the man had fled all responsibility and disappeared. He hadn’t thought the lycanthrope was the type and he was happy to see this email proved John right.

 

Sherlock was leaned up against the desk staring down at John. “So what does it say? Does it say why almost four months later he decides to send an email to tell you why he tucked tail and ran in the first place? How did he _even_ get your email?”

John smiled up at Sherlock. “Don’t. It says in the email that he was off chasing a lead that would prove beneficial to us.”

“Obviously not the Moriarty situation.”

“Sherlock,”

“Hmm?”

“You _really_ are cute when you get all jealous. There is actually a note in here for you.”

“What? Let me see.” Sherlock sat down in John’s lap so he could see the screen better.

 

**Sherlock. You’re cute when you get jealous. As you probably should’ve guessed by now I am a gifted psychic, amongst other things. I left because I had foreseen the awakening of the mother of vampires. I had hoped to find someone who could help, someone who has dealt with her before, but I couldn’t find him. I’m making contact with you now because I’ve lost her trail but I believe you should prepare for her arrival. I’m sure news of John has reached her and I believe she is coming for him.**

 

John kissed Sherlock in the middle of his back. “This is news. Bad news, but news all the same. The first bit of news about this situation since Rayne dropped that bombshell on us after the Moriarty situation.”

“Hyde says he is on his way back here. Are you nervous?” Sherlock questioned.

“Nervous? Sherlock whatever for?”

“Hyde said you will soon be meeting your great-great-great-great so many greats aunt.”

“Laugh all you want. She is your so many greats grandmother I believe.”

“Yeah well, she is more likely to welcome me with open arms than you.” Sherlock joked.

“I’m not sure if that is exactly a good thing, Sherlock.”

Sherlock stood up stretching. “Have you heard from Otaktay lately?”

John was looking through the rest of his emails as he answered, “Nope. Not since last week. Once a week Sherlock, you know that is the arrangement.”

“I know. Rayne called yesterday. She wanted to make sure Mansi and Delma were still around. I assured her that they were still here, they had moved into the council’s quarters.”

“Yeah, Lestrade said she was a bit antsy. And she’s been having nightmares.”

 

“Hey, boos!”

John and Sherlock got up and walked to the sitting room to greet Liam. John pulled his lively friend into a hug. “How is everything?” Sherlock asked clapping Liam on the back.

“Oh, you know, tense. So many of the fae don’t approve of me. Some are fine with me because of the power I bring and more still are tolerant of me but not Mycroft. I’ve even had to make examples of some fae who have made attempts on either myself or Mycroft.” Liam collapsed on the couch throwing a leg over the arm. “I miss this place.” he pouted as he looked around. Suddenly Mycroft appeared on the couch next to Liam, pulling him into his arms.

“I hate that bloody place. Can’t you resign?” Sherlock grinned. Mycroft was absolutely miserable. “I don’t like being away from you under the circumstances.” Mycroft continued.

“Wait a minute, away? I thought Mycroft was staying at the castle with you?” John inquired.

“Not anymore.” Mycroft sulked even more.

“Don’t be like that boo. I had to send Mymy away because there had been two attempts on his life recently and I don’t think I’ve caught everyone involved. Maybe John now would be a good time to come visit and see if you can judge fae as well as vampires.”

“I’m not sure that is such a good idea, everything considered.”

“Well, we can’t worry about the mother until she is here.”

“Speaking of, Hyde emailed me.”

“Really? What of him?”

“Nothing really, he just wanted to give us a heads up, said _she_ is gunning for me and Hyde is on his way back here.”

“We could have really used his help with Moriarty.” argued Mycroft.

“He was off looking for someone who had taken on the _mother_ as you call her, before. He had also said in his email he knew his presence wasn’t needed in the war, he was really needed to start looking forward.”

Mycroft scoffed.

 

A knock sounded at the door. The men all looked at one another. Mansi and Delma were in the council’s quarters, Lestrade and Rayne were in the city and the rest of them was already here. Minus Otaktay and Hyde. John walked to the door with Sherlock right behind him. “Who is it?” he asked cautiously.

“Um hi, my name’s Samantha. I was told this is where I could find Judge Watson.” John looked over his shoulder to Liam who shrugged, he opened the door. Standing there was a tall, dirty blond curly haired female. She had light brown eyes, tanned with a vast network of freckles. Her accent and attire said she was an American, most likely from the south.

“Uh, hello Samantha, I'm John,” John reached out his hand to shake hers, she had a firm handshake her palms rough. “Who told you exactly?”

“I did.” Otakaty stepped into view.

 

John’s face lit up as he pulled the Lakota warrior into a tight embrace. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you, little brother.”

Otaktay stepped into the house and pulled Sherlock into a loose hug. “I’ve missed you as well Sherlock.” Seeing Liam and Mycroft on the couch Otaktay smiled and went further into the house, hugging Liam while Mycroft stared at him.

Turning to gesture to the woman at the door he introduced her to everyone. “She is from the states, like me if you haven’t guessed. She is a minor judge.”

Sherlock and Liam frowned. John formally invited her in.

“Does this mean she is to hold a seat on the council John asked.

“No. She is to serve as a back-up in the event you can’t judge. Also, her base of operations will be in the states. Other judges will start to pop up from all over and will need to come here to meet you.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked before John could.

He needs to read them same as he would a vampire make sure they are judge material. Bloodline makes them judges not their moral make-up. And frankly, you can’t hide anything from a judge.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Liam stated as he sat in Mycroft's lap, “is John can judge other species, not just vampires.”

John groaned knowing what Liam was getting at, he didn’t know why but he really didn’t want to go to the fae realm.

“I don’t know really. I only know he can see into a judge's soul and if they are found wanting he can remove their powers.”

“So what is stopping a judge, John in this case, from turning away all judges, making himself a monopoly of sorts in the field?” Mycroft asked the question.

“Who in their right mind would want to be the only judge? That is a lot of weight.” John disputed.

“Okay, so on the other hand, what is stopping you from instating judges who shouldn’t be simply so you _aren’t_ the only judge?”

“That is a good question, but seriously Mycroft, I think John has more than proved that he travels the high road. He wouldn’t do that simply to take some of the weight from his shoulders.”

Sherlock nodded his appreciation to Otakaty. He would have defended John himself, but it always went over better when someone other than himself did it.

 

“So sorry for you to have to witness this bit of a squabble. Tell us something about yourself, Samantha.”

Samantha looked down at her feet coming across as bashful. John noticed Liam squint his eyes at her like he did when he wasn’t buying one of Sherlock’s or Mycroft’s stories.

“Well, there isn’t much to tell. For starters y’all can call me Sam or Sammie. I was born and raised in the midwest, that’s back in the states. Um, I’m pretty much a loner. My ma died almost 7 years ago and I never knew any of my other family. Like I said there’s not much to tell.”

“How did you meet Otaktay?” he asked.

Samantha laughed nervously. “Oh, that one there is easy. He bout scared me and my stallion half to death, popping up like he did.”

“Sam lives and works on a ranch, she has a way with animals.” Otaktay looked pointedly at John.

Liam was still staring at Samantha as if he wanted to claw her eyes out for showing up to a party wearing the same outfit as him. Mentally John called Mansi and Delma to the house. When they came into the living room he introduced the women to Samantha. “She is a possible judge. Could you ladies keep her company for just a moment, I would like to speak to the others.”

Mansi gave a small bow and sat down beside the woman. Delma remained standing, arms crossed.

 

Sherlock, Liam, Mycroft and Otaktay all followed John into the backyard. As soon as the door closed Liam whirled on the others. “I don’t trust her!”

“I gathered as much, why?”

“I don’t know. I can’t place my finger on it but I can’t shake it either.”

John turned to Otaktay. “How did you find her?”

“I saw her as I meditated.”

“And what are your feelings about her?”

“If it’s honesty you want, I will not assuage your fears. I get nothing from her, she is a black hole to me.”

“Mycroft?”

“I don’t know truthfully, haven’t given myself time to process this new _development_.”

“Just you left Sherlock, how do you feel about Samantha?”

“Oh, you know me, John, I’m against _new_ people.”

“John, how do you feel about her?” Otaktay asked hesitantly.

“I want to like her, I really do. She seems so likable and trustworthy, but, I don’t know if Liam’s feelings are influencing mine, but I do feel uneasy.”

“You do realize I would never knowingly endanger any of you, not even Mycroft.”

“Ha ha. Funny.”

“Course not, we all know that. But I suggest we all go shake the tree so to speak before it's too late.”


	2. Council in Session

The men marched back inside, Liam plopped down next to Samantha giving her his warmest and friendliest smile. “Okay, Little Miss Sunshine, what has O told you about us and the reason you are here?” Liam continued to beam at her and John fought not to laugh at his antics.

“Well, he told me he was actually an old timer, a dream walker and medicine man. You’re Liam, right? He said you were the fae king, as in a fairy. Mycroft,” She looked at the group of men and pointed at Sherlock, “is the ex-council leader and one of the oldest vampires in existence.”

“No sweetie, that is Sherlock. Mycroft is the one that looks like he is in pain.”

Sherlock tried to stifle a chuckle as Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Okay. Sherlock is a vampire, but a good one, he doesn't kill humans and he treats’em fair like. John, is the vampire judge and I'm to be his apprentice.”

“Did he tell you about the others?”

“He did mention these two here were John’s bodyguards. And he also mentioned another man, oh shucks, what was his name? Well, whatever his name was, he was hooked up with an ex vampire. Although, he ain’t made no mention of how that’s even possible.”

“That would be courtesy of Handsome 1 and Handsome 2 over there.” John and Sherlock wiggled their fingers in a small wave.

 

Mycroft's phone went off, it was the one for his job with the British government. Looking at the message received Mycroft sighed and walked over to Liam. “I have to go.” He leaned down as Liam tipped his face up. Mycroft kissed Liam thoroughly and when he pulled away he rested his forehead briefly against Liam’s. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too boo.” Mycroft gave a meaningful look to the others in the room, they were all familiar with the look, it was one he had been giving lately, _Keep Liam_ safe. But now they knew why, because Mycroft wasn't with Liam anymore. Liam was virtually alone.

 

 

John slipped his hand into Sherlock's and slowly backed out of the room pulling the vampire with him. Once they were in John’s old room he closed the door and pushed Sherlock up against it kissing him quickly.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his shoulders and when John began undoing his belt he said, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What're'ya doing John?”

John had moved to Sherlock’s neck, sucking on the pulse, scraping his nails along it. “Doesn’t this feel like old times? Us trying to get a little privacy with a sitting room full of guests?”

Sherlock sighed, one hand burying itself in John’s hair. “Yes.” His response was breathless and when John started to loosen his trousers he didn’t protest.

John kissed Sherlock again, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, coaxing his tongue to come out and play. And when it did John sucked it, sucked as surely as if he was sucking on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock moaned loudly and John eased one hand down the back of his trousers, rubbing his fingertip over his puckered entrance, pressing lightly. He thrust hard against Sherlock as he worked him opened. Both men moaning loudly.

John suddenly yanked Sherlock’s trousers down to his ankles and turned him around so that his chest was flush to the door. Sherlock expected John to enter him right then and there, but surprised didn't cover what he felt when he felt the tip of John's tongue as he spread him open, the tip circling his entrance. He gasped loudly, this was new.

John circled Sherlock’s puckered entrance several more times before lightly probing with the tip of his tongue.

“John...ohhhh!”

John pulled back slapping Sherlock on the arse. Dipping his head again he ran his tongue along Sherlock's perineum, causing Sherlock to buck against the door. “Do you like that Sherlock?”

“Y-Yes!” he rasped.

John returned his attention to Sherlock’s waiting hole, licking at it with the flat of his tongue, once, twice and then he thrust his tongue in. Sherlock was so tight.

“Please J-Johnnnn, I ne-”

John smacked him on the arse again.

“Aaghhh!”

 

John quickly released himself from his trousers and pants, standing up he entered Sherlock with a hard thrust. Sherlock wasn’t nearly wet enough and it hurt a little for the both of them.

Sherlock’s own cock was trapped between the door and his stomach, every delicious thrust of John’s hips created much needed friction to his shaft.

John gripped Sherlock by the hips as he pounded into him, each of his hurried movements shaking the door in it’s frame.

“Jooooohn, I’m so close...please, Mmmm….”

John pulled out and turned Sherlock around to face him.

“John…” Sherlock whimpered before John quieted him with a kiss.

Grasping Sherlock under the thighs he hauled him up, bracing him against the door and with one smooth thrust he was sheathed within his tight, hot body again. John felt insatiable and he could tell Sherlock was close. He had the low breathy moan going on that he normally does when he was close to coming. “Christ I love you. I love being in you. You feel so good Sherlock, hot...tight-”

Sherlock cried out, coming in between their sweaty bodies.

“And sticky.” John abandoned his thrusting to kiss Sherlock slowly through his orgasm. When Sherlock was boneless against him, tucking his head into the crook of John’s neck, he began driving into Sherlock again. His thighs burned with the effort of holding Sherlock and thrusting into him, his arms felt numb, but still he moved, chasing his own orgasm. John didn’t even feel marginally close. Frustrated he pulled out of Sherlock, sweeping him up in his arms and laying him on the bed.

 

Sherlock lay where John had deposited him. He was tired and worn out. He watched through half closed eyes as John stormed into the bathroom. Sounds of John masturbating soon reached his ears. This was another first for them. They both always reached completion. Almost ten minutes later he heard John bellow his release. Sherlock smiled sleepily, his John was so sexy.

John exited the bathroom finally sated. He had a warm flannel to clean Sherlock, he saw that he was asleep and debated on waiting. Instead he rolled him over and cleaned him quickly and efficiently, Sherlock mumbled something but did not wake up.

 

When John finished he left the room and went back out to the sitting room.

“That was rather rude don’t you think John Watson? We have guest.” Liam said testily, he was frowning at John.

John laughed, “You all met us under the same circumstances more or less. It's like being initiated or something.”

“Not true! When I met you two, you were still dancing around each other lost.”

“Ah, you’re right. Well Otaktay definitely met me in person under the same circumstances. Mansi and Delma met me in the middle of a fight with Moriarty's men.”

“And you know me and Mycroft have been separated no less,” Liam said quietly before stating, “Well, your room has been christened," this directed at Samantha.

“We’ve christened every room in this house actually.”

Samantha’s face turned scarlet and she looked down at her feet.

“Actually Samantha, you will be staying in the council's quarters. Everything you need is there. Your own room, kitchen with supplies and bathrooms.”

“Maybe I should start sleeping over there as well when I visit.” Liam grumbled.

“I don’t know Liam, Sherlock and I have started christening those rooms too, the empty ones at least. I’ll make sure you get one we haven’t been in Samantha.”

“Could you at least mark the doors of the ones you have?” Liam asked.

“Actually, Liam. Delma and I have been doing the same. We have been the only people staying there. Sorry, but we have made it in all the rooms but one.”

Liam looked at Mansi incredulously. “Have you all lost your minds while I’ve been away?”

“Ms. St. James if you would follow me please, I'll show you to your room.” Samantha stood and followed John out the back of the house and over to the newly erected building that served to house the council members and any visiting guest.

 

As John walked the woman over he tried to get some sort of impression from her, considering he was an empath he should be picking up something, he wasn't. Looking over to her he said, “I guess I do owe you an apology for that. It _was_ rude and it could have waited. But I hope you know I was joking about christening all the rooms, I was just joking, messing with Liam.”

Samantha nodded her head but said nothing. John gave her a tour of the building showed her to her room and left. He met Mansi and Delma at the front entrance. “What are your impressions of her?”

Both women replied at the same time and in the same manner, “I don’t like her.”

Mansi continued on, something about her makes me feel-”

“Unclean.” Delma said.

“Yes. That is a good word.”

“Thank you ladies. Now I just need Mycroft to pay attention and tell me how he feels about her.” John turned to leave but Delma put a restraining hand on his shoulder, “How do _you_ feel about her?”

“I don’t know. I get _nothing_ from her, neither does Otaktay. I think we need to have a council meeting.”

The women both nodded and walked inside.

 

John made his way back to the house. Otaktay wasn’t in the sitting room where he’d left him, neither was Liam. John found Liam in one of the back rooms, the one he and Mycroft had shared a couple of times, he was on the phone most likely speaking to Mycroft.

Seeing that Otaktay wasn’t in the room John went to check on Sherlock and that was where he found Otaktay, sitting on the edge of the bed staring at Sherlock.

“You okay?”

Otaktay looked up at John and sighed. “Yes and no. My body is healing, I can feel my magic replenishing everyday, but my mind isn’t healing as well. I’m still having nightmares and my meditations aren’t peaceful as they should be. I’m afraid that any number of my dreams may come true and-”

“And?” John prodded when Otaktay stopped talking.

“In most of my dreams I torture you and Sherlock before killing you.”

“Is that all of it? And I thought you said you saw Samantha in a dream or meditation or something.”

“I use the word torture in lieu of other words. And yes, I am still uncertain of the nature of Samantha and my meeting. I was meditating, and then I was dragged into one of my not so pleasant dream meditations and then I was standing in front of her nude. But it was real, as if I had dream walked to her. I haven’t been able to dream walk since Moriarty’s death. Yet she says she didn’t summon me and claims to know nothing of magic.”

“What did you mean by torture exactly?”

“Really John, he means he had sex with us then killed us.” Sherlock replied groggily from the bed.

“Oh.”

Sherlock looked up at Otaktay with a bit of the old suspicion and mistrust.

“No need to worry about me Sherlock. You never trusted me around John, but it was you who I found- find most beautiful.”

“You must be mad. Have you seen John?” Sherlock asked sitting up and motioning to John to come to him.

“He has Sherlock. He’s also seen you and he isn’t bloody blind. So let's drop this and get back to the Samantha issue. Do you believe Samantha, Otaktay?”

Liam walked into the room no longer on the phone. He decided to sit cross-legged on the floor looking up at the trio.

“I do not know. I have no explanations for why or how I came to stand before her. I feel no malevolence from her yet I feel uneasy. I cannot trust my instincts. One of the reasons I brought her here to you. You’re not only an empath but if she is of your bloodline you should be able to read her.”

“I can’t.”

“Honey, what do you mean you can’t?”

“I get no emotions, no impressions, no images from her past. She is a complete blank to me.”

“Just as O said earlier, he said she was a black hole to him.”

“I want to have a council meeting and see what Lestrade, Rayne and Hyde’s feelings are.”

“Agreed.” Liam said standing up. “I need to get back to my realm, I have traitors to flush out, coming John?”

John laughed, “No, I’m not going anywhere near your realm. Oh, and both Mansi and Delma don’t like Samantha, they say she feels unclean.”

“So no one likes her.” Sherlock stated.

“Not true, Mycroft is indifferent, and both John and Otaktay hasn’t said they do not like her. Only Mansi, Delma and I have any commonsense. I have a feeling Rayne won’t like her either.” Liam wiggled his fingers saying goodbye moments before he winked out of sight.

 

The next day inside the council's quarters all the current members sat around the conference table, with Hyde on video conference. John explained to Rayne, Lestrade and Hyde that Otaktay had possibly found another judge. He didn’t explain to them that none of them really could get a reading on her. He wanted their unbiased opinions. Sherlock stood going to the door he brought her in and introduced her to the 3 council members she had not met. Hyde was in his WereBear form, seeing how John and Lestrade had not told the others he could shift into multiple animals.

 

John noticed when she glanced at the large monitor showing Hyde she didn’t so much as flinch. Although he did notice that Rayne’s lip curled up in a silent snarl and Lestrade patted her leg in attempt to calm her. So, Liam had been right.

 

“So, down to brass tacks. Little Ms. Sunshine what can you do, magically? Or supernaturally if you will?”

Samantha looked over to Liam and then back down at her hands on the table, still coming across as bashful. “Nothing, I’m afraid. Otaktay seems to think I’m some kin to John, many times removed of course. Some people call me Dr. Doolittle behind my back. But that’s bout it.”

Sherlock glanced around at everyone at the table. Everyone seemed on edge except for Lestrade. Even Mansi and Delma who were normally very good at hiding what they were feeling were broadcasting discomfort loud and clear. He shifted in his seat when John grabbed his thigh under the table. He glanced at John who only stared forward. “Samantha, would you be open to everyone in the room, except for Hyde of course, placing their hands on you to see…”

“What impressions we get.” Mycroft added smiling tightly.

“Uh, sure. I guess that won’t be no problem at all. Who’s first?”

Rayne went to stand up but Lestrade grabbed her hand holding her back. No one else made a move to get up so Mycroft did huffing as he went.

Mycroft stood in front of Samantha, he stared at her. After a moment he walked around to her other side of her chair. “Do you mind standing up?”

“No sir.” Samantha stood up and Mycroft walked around her. He looked over to Liam who was openly scowling. Finally he lifted his hands to touch her and Liam shouted across the table, “No! Don’t touch her Mycroft! Don’t you dare.” Mycroft’s eyes got big at Liam’s unwarranted outburst. Raising his hands he walked over to Liam and they very quietly debated while both Mansi and Delma took their turns. When they were done Lestrade got up. He walked over to their guest and leaned on the table in front of where she stood. “Rayne, come here.” Rayne gracefully got out of her chair and walked over to Lestrade. “Yes Love?”

“Do that thing you do.”

Rolling her eyes at Lestrade she turned to Samantha who gave her unwavering eye contact. “I wish I was a vampire again.”

“Why?”

“So I could rip out your throat and be done with all this.”

Samantha gasped and recoiled as if she was  frightened of Rayne. “Why? What did I do? I don’t even know you.”

Rayne took a step back and slid her hand into Lestrade’s, “Let’s go sexy.” Lestrade stood and followed Rayne out of the room.

Everyone turned and watched them leave.

 

“All right then. Sherlock you and I should go next. I want to see if I sense anything on my own first and if not I want you to lend me a hand.”

John approached Samantha with Sherlock right behind him. He closed his eyes and pictured magic filling the room and then surrounding Samantha, he imagined the light seeping into her skin saturating her. He heard a soft gasp, he wasn’t sure from who. When he felt like he could call no more magic into the room he opened his eyes. John blinked slowly. And once again. Every time he looked at Samantha head on she was blurry and out of focus; it looked as if something lay either underneath her skin or was swarming around her. Her image was staticy, it kept moving.

John reached for Sherlock’s hand, he often helped to not only magnify John's gifts but to focus them. Holding Sherlock’s hand this time brought no clarity, but he heard Sherlock suck in a sharp breath and then Otaktay was on the other side of him taking his free hand. The moment Otaktay’s fingers encircled John's the image of Samantha slammed in place crystal clear for only a second before shattering.

 

“John? John can you hear me?”

John stared up at Sherlock and Otaktay. Their mouths were moving but he couldn’t hear anything above the ringing in his ears. And why were they above him like that? It was when John realized he was on the floor. Looking around everything looked brighter and sharper like someone had adjusted the image of the world bringing it into sharp focus.

Sherlock scooped John up and ran from the council’s quarters to their house, laying him down in the center of their bed in a matter of seconds. A moment later Liam, Mycroft, Delma and Mansi were standing around the bed. Sherlock sunk down on his knees beside the bed taking John’s hand in his.

The ringing subsided and the world no longer looked like it had been brought into a sharp focus. “Sherlock, what happened?”


	3. Questions

Sherlock squeezed John’s hand, not wanting to answer until Lestrade and Rayne came in the room.

Just then Rayne burst into the room with Lestrade on her heels. “What did that she-witch do?”

“Didn’t know that you cared Rayne,” Liam said dryly, his arms were crossed over his chest. Mycroft was rubbing his shoulders from behind.

“Have you all lost your bloody minds?” This came from Lestrade, “You’re all acting like a cat whose territory has been invaded by another cat.”

“Did you not see what just happened to John?” Sherlock asked.

“No, Rayne and I had left out, all I saw was you running pass.”

“She is not right,” Mansi commented.

John’s computer on the desk started making a noise. “Grab that will you, it’s probably Hyde.” Delma passed the laptop to John. “Hyde.”

Sherlock climbed on the bed beside John so he could see the screen. Liam and Mycroft scooted closer so they could see as well. Otaktay sat on the other side of John, and Lestrade and Rayne stood next to him. Mansi and Delma went to stand by the door.

“How are you feeling John?”

“Fine. Do you know what happened?”

“Not exactly but I do not trust her. She puts all of you on edge. Your intuitions are trying to warn you perhaps. Lestrade, you are the only one who doesn’t seem to be affected by her presence. How did you feel when you stood before her?” Hyde asked.

“I felt fine. Like I was just standing in front of another person. But I am the _only_ strictly human person here, maybe I’m just less sensitive than the lot of them.”

“Maybe. Liam,”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you react so violently to the thought of Mycroft touching her, was it a jealousy thing or something else?”

Liam tapped a finger against his bottom lip thinking. “Honestly doll, I think both, but less about jealousy if that makes any sense. I didn’t want him to touch her because he’s mine. But at the same time, I felt convinced that if he touched her she could harm him.”

“Rayne?” Hyde prompted.

“I don’t know.”Rayne looked sheepish as if her actions now embarrassed her. “I just had an overwhelming need to end her.”

“Lestrade back to you, why _didn’t_ you touch her as instructed and why did you call Rayne over?”

Lestrade shrugged. “I’m human, touching her wouldn’t have served a purpose. And I called Rayne over because I know she has a gift and maybe she could’ve picked something up. But I can also see Rayne really doesn’t like this woman and I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight, so...”

“I motion for Hyde to take over the council,” John said with a laugh.

“Why?” Sherlock asked unsure if John was joking or not.

“Well, look how level headed he is in spite of all of this, he's asking all the right questions and noticing things.”

“John. What did _you_ see?” Hyde asked.

“I noticed Raynes instant dislike for Samantha when she walked in. I noticed she didn’t so much as concern herself with you Hyde.”

“Why does that matter?” Rayne interrupted.

“Because she supposedly knows nothing about the supernatural world, is unfamiliar with magic, all the different entities in this world yet she wasn’t scared of Hyde, she wasn’t curious or awed? She reacted as if she had seen his brand of species before.”

“I also noticed no one actually touched the woman,” Hyde added.

“I did when she first arrived. I shook her hand.”

“As did I. Well, no, she touched me when I first found her in real life. She punched my arm in greeting.” Otaktay added.

“Sherlock, what did you see when you held John's hand? You gasped right before he passed out.”

“I’m not sure really. When we held hands I saw nothing, nothing unusual that is. And when Otaktay took John’s hand it felt like something fell into place and just for a moment it seemed like her face was distorted.”

“Does that sound like what you experienced Otaktay?”

Otaktay held his head down not making eye contact with anyone. “Like Sherlock, I am uncertain of what I saw.”

John looked at Otaktay. He was lying, he wasn’t sure how he knew, he just did. But why would Otaktay lie?

Hyde calling his name brought John out of his thoughts. “Sorry?”

“I had asked you what do you recall.”

“It was very strange. After I called the magic to me Samantha looked blurry and out of focus. When Sherlock took my hand she still looked out of focus but it was clearer, almost like static on the telly. It almost felt like I could see another face beneath hers or maybe even like a ghost was hovering around her.” John shook his head and looked at his hands thinking.

“How about when Otaktay took your hand, John?”

“Suddenly everything looked clear and for the briefest of moments it didn’t look like Samantha standing there, whatever it was it had the lower body of a snake, and the top half was still a woman, but her eyes glowed red and there were spots all over the top half of her face. The female half of her body was scaled like a snake, and her skin was black with a gold underbelly. And then her image shattered as if I had been looking in a mirror. Next thing I know I was on the ground looking up at them.” John looked up first to Hyde on the screen and then over to Otaktay. He was still avoiding eye contact so John looked to Sherlock.

“Yes, I remember the impression of hissing and red eyes,” Sherlock stated.

“Sounds like an unknown threat to me,” Delma said from the door. “Mansi and I will go to her and maybe we should lock her up in the cells.”

“I second the motion.” said Mycroft.

“And I third it.” said Rayne.

“Anyone opposed?” John asked looking at everyone present.

Lestrade raised his hand and Rayne smacked it down.

“Why do you oppose Greg?” John inquired.

“Well, think about it. Everyone here is something that goes bump in the night, even me. Why should we lock her up for being different? She hasn’t hurt anyone.”

“That is a very good point,” John stated looking to Sherlock. “We have the last say.”

Sherlock held eye contact with John as he answered, “Lock her up first, ask questions later. You _fainted_. To me, that is a threat.”

Mansi and Delma nodded and marched out of the room.

 

A moment later there was a knock at the bedroom door. “My liege, we have found more of the traitors. Possibly the last of them.” Liam sighed dramatically. Leaning forward he placed a quick kiss on John’s forehead, “Stay safe boo.”

Standing up he took Mycroft’s hand, “Come on Mymy, let’s go make an example out of these men.” The two of them disappeared.

“Well, on that note-”

Mansi and Delma burst back in the room, “She is gone. No sign of her anywhere.”

“Perhaps she heard you all threatening to lock her up,” Lestrade argued.

“As I was saying,” Rayne continued, “Lestrade and I must be leaving. Everyone watch their back.”

Lestrade waved to the room as he and Rayne left.

 

“I am going to do some research John, I will email you later.” With that Hyde disconnected the video call.

“Mansi and I will patrol the perimeter. Get some rest John, maybe a nap will do you some good.” Delma and Mansi left out the room again.

Otaktay got off the bed and was heading out the door when John spoke up. “Otaktay, what aren't you telling us?”

Otaktay turned and gave John a sad smile. “I’m tired, you know I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Otaktay had almost made it out the room when John spoke again. “Don’t wait until it’s too late. We all agreed.”

Otaktay looked at the two men on the bed placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head before leaving the room.

 

Sherlock lay down and pulled John into his arms.

Sighing John wrapped his own arms around Sherlock.

“What do you think he is hiding?”

“Something to do with Samantha, something he saw once he took my hand.”

“Why is it when the shit hits the fan we can never trust Otaktay?”

“That’s not true Sherlock. We have always been able to trust him. He just plays his hand close to his chest.”

“That doesn’t make me trust him more.”

“He almost died helping us last time and he is still having a tough time because of it.”

“But I don’t understand why he is so damn secretive. He knows all of us are suspicious by nature and not talking to us will only make us more suspicious of him. Especially since he brought her here and have admitted to not feeling himself still.”

“I think Otaktay has just gotten so used to being alone he doesn’t know how to be involved with a unit. He is also really big on facts. Maybe he holds out on us until he is sure of something, it just so happens by the time he is sure it is too late for himself.”

“Well, I wish he wasn’t so careless with his life and safety.”

John shifted so he could see Sherlock. “That sounds a lot like you care about him.” John teased.

“No, but you do. And if something happens to him I know you’ll be upset and I don’t like that.” Sherlock let his fingers trail up and down John’s arms. “You know it is one of the things I love most about you. You care so much. About everyone. And you never make me question the love you have for me.” Sherlock placed a kiss to John’s forehead. “As much as I love your ability to make me feel loved and wanted, what’s  going on with you? The stunt you pulled yesterday?” When John didn’t speak up Sherlock gave him another kiss. “I’m not angry and the sex was amazing as usual. But you...you went from zero to a hundred in like 2 seconds. And then you had to _finish_ yourself.”

“I don’t know. That’s how I felt too. Like all of a sudden, I had to have you and it couldn’t wait. My body was on fire, I was in pain. I’m sorry.”

“Noo, don’t apologize, I just need to know you’re okay. The last time you acted out of character like this we were all infected.”

“I felt like that again in the conference room. Like I was burning. It’s why I grabbed your thigh. I wanted you right there on the table and in that moment I didn’t care if everyone watched.”

“Mmm, that sounds kinda hot John. Want to show me what you would’ve done to me with everyone watching?”

“Tempting. But I feel very tired. Knackered.” John stifled a yawn.

“Well, how about you just lay there and let me take care-” Sherlock looked at John, his eyes were closed and his mouth hang slightly open. “John?” John began gently snoring. “Unbelievable.”

 

Sherlock extracted himself from the sleeping man. He knew John only snored when he was extremely tired. And considering they had been awake for a couple of hours he shouldn’t be so tired. Something wasn’t right with John and Sherlock couldn’t consult Otaktay about it.

The medicine man had unofficially become John’s doctor and Sherlock didn’t know who else to speak to about this. He thought about calling Liam but remembered he had punishments to deal out he couldn’t be bothered right now.

 

_I haven’t had to write in the cursed thing for roughly four months. The last time being while I waited for John to wake up after drafting Moriarty. I had never felt so scared in my life. Even all the other times we had a close call with John’s life that night had been the worse. Every time his heart had stopped my life stopped. I still think about asking John to consider letting me turn him. I don’t think he would like that option. But that is not why I am writing today._

_Something is wrong with John. Although it doesn’t seem serious I know my love and he is not well. I fear whatever ails him that this is only the beginning. Yesterday Otaktay brought us a woman he thought maybe a judge and while in the middle of grilling her John drags me off to the closest room and shags me senseless. And I do mean senseless. After I finished I was too tired to help John finish. He had to go to the bathroom and masturbate. In the entire time that we have been having sex not once have either of us left the “bed” unsatisfied. When I asked John about it, he said he had been hit with a sudden crippling desire to have me. That his body felt like it was on fire and his loins hurt. And then he further admitted to wanting to take me on the conference table in front of everyone today while we were talking to Samantha. John is not an exhibitionist and he is the epitome of polite and thoughtful, those are not his thoughts and desires._

_I cannot speak to Otaktay about this because he himself is not well. He hasn’t been well since the war. John thinks he is hiding something he learned about Samantha. It is not unlike Otaktay to withhold info, but if him withholding info causes harm to John I may kill him. And despite the impression I give, I am quite fond of Otaktay. How could I not be? He has saved and helped John time and time again. But it is a testament to how much I love John Watson that I would be willing to kill my friend Otaktay. Even knowing it would hurt John deeply. I don’t know what to do. I don’t like not knowing what to do. I fear for John. _


	4. Samantha and Alasdair

John woke up to an empty room. He was stretching, going to look for Sherlock when he stopped mid-stretch, Samantha was sitting on the couch in the sitting room. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying. John sent a mental shout to the ladies and approached the woman. He sat down in his ugly plaid chair that Sherlock hated so much. “Are you alright Samantha?” John saw both Mansi and Delma enter from the kitchen weapons drawn. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. Samantha didn’t answer, just sniffled louder and wiped a hand across her nose. “Uh, where were you? We sent the ladies to go look for you.”

Samantha looked up then. “Really? I was in the backyard by the big tree. I was gonna leave, go back home, but realized I don’t have a cell phone and I have no clue where I am to even try to get to an airport.”

“Delma said she didn’t see you.”

“Well, they must’ve overlooked me.” She sniffled again.

“Why were you leaving?” John kept his voice neutral and tried for soothing.

“Come’on now John. I can see none of y’all like me. Some of ya are right down hostile. Who in their right mind would want to stay here?”

“I’m sorry you don’t feel welcome in my home. We’ll try better.”

“You’ve been so nice to me John. And Otakatay. Everyone else can just go to Hell.”

“Let me go find Otaktay and we’ll see about getting you home if you really want to go.”

“Thank ya.”

John went off in search of Sherlock and Otaktay. He found them in the room Otaktay used when he stayed with them briefly. Both men looked up when John entered.

“How do you feel?” Sherlock asked standing up.

John noticed Otaktay looked very tense.

“Fine. Is everything okay in here?”

“Course it is,” Sherlock answered.

“Otaktay?”

He nodded.

“I don’t believe either of you but we have a situation. Samantha is back and she says she wants to leave. Go back to the states.”

“Where was she?”

“She says she was in the backyard and looks like she’s been crying. She also mentioned that she knows everyone hates her.”

“Well then, only one thing left to do.”

“And that is Sherlock?”

“Level with her.”

The men went back out to the sitting room where Mansi stood blocking the way to the backdoor and Delma held a post at the front door.

 

Sherlock stood in front of Samantha. “Hello again. So John tells me you think we all hate you and you want to go home.”

“Yes.”

“Well, we don’t hate you, we are just unsure of who you are, what drives you? You know all of that.”

 

“Okay, well what do you wanna know?”

“What are you?” Sherlock asked bluntly.

“I’m human, I don’t understand your question.”

John stepped up. “Sorry Samantha, Sherlock is not always good with people, especially new people he has to warm up to them a bit first. Just ask Otaktay. Even though Otaktay had helped to save my life Sherlock just couldn’t take a shine to him. Now they're friends. Give us a shot.”

Samantha looked at Sherlock he looked more bored than threatening. Samantha looked back to John, took a deep breath and tried to smile.

“What I think Sherlock was trying to ask you was do you feel like a judge or like you have power coursing just beneath your skin? Do you have a driving need to help rid the world of vampires that prey on humans? If you are just a ranch hand with no magic or experience with magic, why are you here? Most people would run the other way.”

“John-” Sherlock started to speak when John cut him off mentally, _“Stow it Sherlock, I know that wasn’t what you were asking. That was too blunt and may tip our hand if we have the need to worry.”_

 

Samantha seemed to give his question some thought before answering. “Well, I reckon part of it is seeing Otaktay appear outta thin air every night. I thought he was a ghost until the last time when he showed up wearing clothes. He told me all about y’all and the fight and that he thought I might be a part of it.”

“And?”

“And I figured, why not, ya know.”

 

John was turning to instruct Otaktay to take Samantha to the airport when there was a knock at the door. Sherlock and John glanced at one another. None of the council members knocked before entering the house anymore.

Sherlock started for the door and John followed closely behind. John halted Sherlock with a hand on his arm. “It’s Lachlan. I can feel his energy but he isn’t alone. I can sense someone else but it’s almost like empty space, I mean they must be a vampire since I can sense them, right?”

“No clue. Go on then, he’s your puppet, see what he wants.”

John glared at Sherlock before approaching the door. “Lachlan, who is that with you?”

“Sorry to arrive unannounced but he insisted on seeing you.”

“Who is _he_ Lachlan?”

“Alasdair. May we come in John?”

John looked at Sherlock questioningly.

Sherlock shrugged, “His name literally means defender of man, he can’t be all that bad.”

John glanced back at Delma and Mansi and waited for them to pull their weapons before he opened his front door to the two people there.

 

When John opened the door, Sherlock took one look at their guest and dropped down to a knee. Looking behind him John saw that both Mansi and Delma had done the same. John had a bad feeling about this.

The man walked in their house and patted John on the side of his face affectionately like you see fathers and grandfathers do in movies. “Please enter momentarily of your volition Lachlan.”

“Thank you, John.”

 

The newcomer touched Sherlock on his shoulder and Sherlock stood up, eyes cast downward. John watched as the man did the same to the women, they reacting in the same way.

Alasdair looked at Samantha with interest. “I heard you ran a mix matched motley crew, but I was unaware you had a Unhcegila on your team. A bit risky if you ask me."

Samantha shot a quick worried look to Otaktay.

 

“Um, excuse me, Alasdair, do you mind telling me what your business is here?”

The man turned and looked at John giving a full and open friendly smile. His eyes were the color of grass and sparkled with mirth.

“I’m here to help you, John. I am the man Hyde is searching for. Very few people knew for certain that I was even alive. Otaktay suspected it...”

John decided to play dumb. He slipped his hand into Sherlock's who was still looking downward. “Help me with what exactly?”

“My wife. I’m the only one who can stop her. We should’ve put her down ages ago, but you know how it is when you love someone.”

“So you are _the_ Original Vampire? The male half?”

“I am _the_ original vampire period. It’s nothing to brag about and I don’t understand why people say me and my wife were the Original two. I was made into a monster and unknowingly and also regrettably I bit my wife, thus turning her into the _second_ ever made vampire.” Alasdair ran a hand through his long rust colored hair. He sat down hard on the couch, he looked at the scorch mark and smiled briefly before falling back into a sulk. “I don’t know why she turned so blood thirsty whereas I remained the same. After my initial bloodlust subsided I was the same person I had always been, but she- she lived for the hunt, for causing pain.”

John walked over to the vampire and clapped a hand on Alasdair’s back, trying to comfort the man. “It’s been such a long time, have you thought that maybe she stayed the same as well. That she was always like that but because of circumstances was never given the chance to show her true colors until she had been turned?”

Alasdair looked at John for a long time, as if just seeing him. Turning away he spoke to the vampire’s, arise treat me as you would John, as your equal.”

“As you wish,” Sherlock said as he took a seat beside John.

Samantha quietly got up from the couch and walked backward to the kitchen where she was stopped by Mansi and Delma.

“How did you come to find us?”

Alasdair smiled at Sherlock, I can feel all of my blood family and sired offspring. I feel you Sherlock you shine so bright amongst my sired offspring and even among my blood. I am proud to say we are related.”

“So you came here to seek me out, not John?”

“No, I heard of John the old-fashioned way, by word of mouth. And although he too is family, through union, he is neither blood nor a vampire and I can not feel him. Lachlan was able to help me there.”

“How did you just enter without being invited?”

“Traditional rules never applied to the first vampires. Gratefully there aren’t many of us left. Vampires go crazy after a while and we have to be put down or we wreak havoc on this world. Rayne came very close and I am happy she was saved from that fate, Greg Lestrade must be a remarkable hunter and man to have tamed that one. I knew her before I went to rest.” Turning to Otaktay Alasdair began speaking to him in Sioux. “Why have you allowed this Unhcegila to stay here?”

Otaktay responded back in kind, this was his native tongue after all. “I did not know at first, she fooled me. And then I wasn’t sure.”

“You take too many gambles with your life Otaktay Ravenwing, you will not always have your great grandfather's luck.”

Sherlock, Lachlan, Mansi and Delma all seemed confused. John asked Sherlock telepathically, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like _not_ knowing what they are saying.”

“What? Why don’t you know?”

Sherlock looked at John like he was daft. “And you do?”

“Course, you can’t?”

“John, they’re speaking another language.”

John looked down at the floor trying to process what he'd just learned.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a text to Liam, Rayne, and Mycroft notifying them that Alasdair was there.

 

Alasdair turned to Samantha and spoke to her in Sioux as well. “Why are you here?”

Samantha answered in English. “Otaktay brought me here.”

Switching to English Alasdair continued, “Do you not speak the language of your mother?”

“I don’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell Otaktay what you were?”

“I was afraid he’d kill me so I went along with what he thought.”

“But you see the effects you are on them? Would it not have been better to be truthful with them then to lie?”

“It is always better to be honest. But I rather be alive than dead. This is hard on me too ya know, holding this shape ain't easy. And I apologize if some of my latent powers are running amuck with you all.”

“Time out.” Sherlock said standing up. “Start over. I think an explanation is in order here.”

 

Samantha walked hesitantly back to the couch, sitting on the far end. I’m a Unhcegila, at least half.”

“And that is?” John prodded

“She is a feared monster of my people. Unhcegila is a snake-like creature which  has been blamed  for many unexplained disappearances and deaths. But you say half, why?”

“A very long time after all my ma’s children were killed, my brothers and sisters, she met a man, a warrior and she liked his strength. My ma was so lonely so she sought out the help of a medicine woman, and she gave her a potion to make her human temporarily. My ma laid with the man, afterwards the warrior saw her for what she was and he tried to kill her. She was forced to kill the warrior to protect herself. The warrior's spirit then called out to the God’s for revenge and the god _Tatankan Gnaskiyan_ , or Crazy Buffalo, answered him. He cursed my mom’s offspring to live in both worlds and to drive people mad with jealousy, desire, and love.”

“Okay…”

“My ma held me inside her body as long as she could trying to protect me from the curse. She only gave birth to me when she was killed. The warrior that killed her thought she had eaten me and therefore freeing me.”

“That is quite the story.” Mycroft said from the kitchen door.

“So what I’m hearing is it isn’t John’s fault that he got all _amorous_ with Sherlock when we first met you? Or my fault for sooner wanting to chop off Mymy’s hand than to let him touch you.”

“That’s right. I think,” Samantha looked up at Otaktay, “I think I am also making Otaktay’s dreams worse.”

 

Liam and Mycroft walked over to Alasdair, Mycroft dropped to one knee, staying there, and Liam dropped to one knee and hopped right back up.

“Rise Mycroft, and treat me as you do John.”

Mycroft rose. “Alasdair, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. You too Liam. I have heard many wondrous things about you.”

 

“Great. Now where does that leave us with Samantha?

“Wait Sherlock, first off, Samantha how can you still be alive and look so young? And why is it risky for you to be around Otaktay?”

“My ma was a god in her own right, had she not been killed she’d be alive today. I will have a long life if I am not killed. And it is in a Unhcegila nature to eat people, but we are especially drawn to medicine men.”

“So essentially, we are all in danger?”

“No. Just you John, Otaktay, Rayne and Greg. Humans. And not really even, since I am only half Unhcegila I am not driven by the need for human flesh.”

“Good to know.”

“Okay, now where does that bring us with Ms. Samantha?” Sherlock asked again.Feeling John's eyes on him he turned and looked at him, John was giving Sherlock a look that said he wanted him right then and there. “Um, Samantha, just curious, when you are under duress does your influence to drive people mad with desire, love and jealousy heighten?”

John was in his head, “Sherlock get her out of here or us cause I’m burning again. Hotter this time. So hot. I love you and I need to be in you _right now!_ ”

“Maybe, I ain't really sure, on account I try to stay away from people and all.”

“So normally you only affect humans, correct?”

“Yes. I’m thinkin’ the reason I affected Liam is ‘cause of his fae side. I dunno really.”

“Yeah, that was what I was trying to figure out. Otaktay, I believe Ms. Samantha should go home.”  Sherlock said as John began nuzzling his neck.

“No offense and nothing personal, you’re just not integral to our fight and as you can see you complicate things.”

“Yes understood.”

“But if you ever find yourself in need, contact us and we’ll see what we can do.” Sherlock raced off at his top speed and was back before John could even protest. “Otaktay, just drop her off at the airport and come right back.” Sherlock scooped John up in his arms and was off again. A few seconds later they heard John cry out followed by a string of obscenities.

Sherlock stood before the group again. “Sorry about that.”

“What did you do?” Liam asked.

“Put him in a cold bath. He said he was burning from the inside out. Otaktay, if you will.” Sherlock said motioning to Samantha. “Have a safe trip Samantha.”

“Maybe you should send one of them with him.” Alasdair suggested pointing at Mansi and Delma as Otaktay and Samantha disappeared out the door.

“Do you think he is in danger?”

“Maybe, can’t really tell. I sense sincerity from her but I also feel she is hiding something still.”

Mycroft turned to Delma, "Trail them, don’t be seen. Mansi offer to go with them. If they decline don’t push.”

The ladies left to do as ordered.

Liam turned to Lachlan, “You’ve been quiet. Everything all right?”

“Yes Master Liam. I am here only to do the bidding of the council.”

Sherlock turned to Alasdair, “Will you two be staying the night?”

“Oh no, much longer than a night.” Alasdair responded. “Death is coming to your doorstep.”


	5. John Watson, Doctor, Soldier and Judge Extraordinaire

Sherlock walked into the bathroom to check on John.

“You bloody cock. I tell you I love and need you and this is how you repay me?”

Sherlock smiled in spite of the ire rolling off John. “John love, not that the sex wasn’t brilliant, but knowing that your urges were caused by Samantha I didn’t want to take any chance. You did hear her say she could drive people mad.”

“Right, well. Here’s a bit of news flash for you Sherlock, I always want you. I don’t imagine I will ever stop. Not until I’m dead and buried.”

“Don’t talk like that John. I don’t like to think of you dying.”

“Is she gone then?”

Sherlock nodded feeling quite morose now that John had brought up his impending death. John very well might live to be 150 years old and that would still not be long enough for Sherlock.

John stood up, teeth chattering he was cold all the way to the bone. Instead of dripping water all over the place John stripped out or his wet clothes there in the bath, letting the water out of the bath as he stepped out. Absently Sherlock handed him a towel and he wrapped it around his middle and rushed to the bedroom. John dried himself off quickly and jumped under the sheets and comforter. He was still shivering. “Sherlock! Get in here and warm me up. You owe me at least that much.”

John sighed as he felt the weight of the bed dip down behind him and the feel of arms slide across his waist. After just a moment John stiffened, this wasn’t right. Sherlock was slender, whoever was holding him was curvy, like a woman. John was about to turn around when Sherlock shouted, “I’ll be there in a moment John, keep your knickers on.”

It confirmed his fears, turning around quickly he saw no one but what felt like a gust of wind rushed from the spot. “Sherlock!”

Sherlock heard the terror in John’s voice and raced into the room. “What? What is it, John?”

John was shaking and Sherlock suspected it was as much from the cold as the fear.

“I-I thought it was you. I thought it was you.”

Liam and Mycroft burst into the room along with Alasdair right behind him.

Sherlock held John, rocking him slowly, “It’s me now John. I’m here now.”

Liam sat on the bed covering John discreetly, the sheets had been knocked off of him completely. And the fact that Sherlock hadn’t covered him immediately told Liam how frightened they had been. He’d joke about it later when it was a laughing matter, but right now he needed to make sure his friend was all right.  “What happened John?” Liam asked stroking his hair lightly.

“Not this bloody shit again,” John said quietly against Sherlock’s chest. But because everyone else in the room was vampires they heard him clearly.

“Mon cœur, talk to me.” Sherlock placed a kiss on John's head.

“I called for you to come warm me up, and I thought- it wasn’t you in the bed Sherlock.”

“Who was it boo?”

John lifted his head seeing for the first time the three men who had entered the room. “I don’t know. I couldn’t see anyone, but it felt like a woman. When I called out to you again Sherlock, when I realised it wasn’t you, a gust of wind rushed from beneath the covers.”

“Is this something that Samantha could do?” Mycroft asked.

“It wasn’t Samantha. This woman was curvy.”

“Either way it is not something I believe the Unhcegila can do,” Alasdair answered. He sat down on the bed between Sherlock and Liam, he placed a hand on Sherlock’s thigh. “However, there was a vampire I use to know of, beautiful, vivacious, but as vile as they come. One of her abilities was she could change the physical make up of her body, make herself invisible at will, I even saw her turn into smoke before. And before you ask, she is one of the first vampires and that is why she did not need an invitation inside.”

“You said you can sense all of your offspring, is she still here?” John asked pulling himself together.

Alasdair closed his eyes for a long moment and then opened them stating she was not.

“Okay, you also stated earlier that there weren’t many first generation vampires left, how many is not that many?” This question from John again.

“Oh, maybe just a couple hundred.”

“Is there any way to tell them apart from newer generations?”

Sherlock looked at John. He was definitely feeling better he was asking question after question, he was a natural born leader. He needed to ask him about his time in the war one day.

“Chances are if she knows where you so do my wife.”

“So the dark mother is sending this vampire out to scout for her? How would she even know where to find us?” Liam asked.

“Dark mother? I like that, it suits her.” Alasdair said quietly.

“What are your wife’s name and her...what second in command or whatever role this other vamp plays.”

“My wife’s given name is Fíona, but after the change, she started going by Aoife, which means Eva or Eve. _I_ still call her Fíona. And her second in command as you so aptly called her Mycroft is Eimile or Emily plainly said.”

“Otaktay,” John whispered, not really paying anyone else any attention at the moment.

“Hmm, what was that boo?”

John looked up meeting the eyes of first Sherlock and then the rest of the room. “Otaktay. We were wondering how Eimile had known where we were-”

“You think O led them to us?” Liam didn’t bother keeping the disbelief out of his voice.

“Not intentionally, no.”

Sherlock locked eyes with John, “You’re thinking Samantha…”

John nodded.

“I sent Mansi to go with him and Delma to trail them.”

“Has anyone been in touch with them?”

“It’s only been about twenty minutes John. But I did tell Mansi to _offer_ to go with them and if they turned her down she was to come back here. She hasn’t returned so she must’ve gone with them.”

Alasdair closed his eyes and John watched, his apprehension growing with every second.

“I don’t sense Mansi, she is either dead or close to it.”

John jumped from the bed grabbing a pair of sweats from the drawer.

“John, what are you doing? If she is dead there is nothing you can do.” Liam pleaded with him suddenly scared for his friend's safety.

John finished pulling on a shirt, snagging his shoes from by the door as he walked into the sitting room. “Alasdair said she may be _close_ to death! Also, we have to bring Otaktay back!” John stormed off to the garage grabbing the keys for the convertible.

Sherlock intercepted John getting in the car, “I’ll drive you direct me.”

Liam jumped into the back as John was buckling his seat belt.

“Who do we look for first?” Liam asked.

John said nothing only closed his eyes.

Once Sherlock had started the car he took John’s hand. Easing the car out of the garage he turned left, glancing at John to see if he had any input, John’s eyes were open and turning white. He briefly wondered if this was how it had gone when John had gone looking for Mycroft. Eyes back on the road Sherlock pressed down on the accelerator.

“The airport is in the other direction,” Liam said to Sherlock. There was no reply. After driving roughly fifteen minutes Sherlock pulled off the road, driving through some shrubbery, they were still in the middle of nowhere when Sherlock slammed on the breaks. Liam hopped out the car preparing to follow John, what he saw surprised and scared him just a little. Sherlock’s eyes were as white as John’s, the two of them still holding hands exited the car on Sherlock’s side. Liam fell back a little as he shadowed the two men. John was moving briskly through the foliage pulling Sherlock behind him. Abruptly they stopped and started digging with their hands, Liam helped not knowing what they were digging for. They didn’t have to dig long before he found out. Delma was laying there looking dead to the world. John held up his wrist and Sherlock bit into it gently guiding his hand over to Delma’s mouth, allowing the blood to drop inside. Liam noticed he was very careful to not actually press John’s wrist to her mouth. All the while their eyes were still white. After a moment Delma’s eyes sprang open. “Die Mutter des Todes!” _The Mother of Death!_

John and Sherlock stood up moving away from her and further into the thickening foliage. Liam stayed with Delma, she was muttering in German. He tried to keep his eyes on the duo but lost sight when they went around a tree. Liam felt torn. He felt like he should stay with Delma but then he was concerned for his other friends. What if whoever was responsible for this was still here. On the heels of that thought, Liam decided to stay with Delma, she was in no condition to protect herself.

Maybe ten minutes had passed when Liam heard footsteps again, and another five before Sherlock and John came into view. They were both carrying a body. Sherlock was carrying the body of Otaktay and John held Mansi. Both of their eyes were back to normal but Liam could tell that John had been crying. Liam gathered Delma up in his arms and fell in line behind the other two heading back to the car.

Liam got Delma in and then placed Mansi next to her; he then got in and let Sherlock pass him Otaktay.

Once they were on the road again Liam asked, “Was there no sign of Samantha?”

“She didn’t do this,” John said quietly.

“How do you know? It is the _most_ logical explanation.”

“Do you really see her getting the drop on Mansi, Delma and Otaktay? Two council level vampires and a skin walker? Besides Delma said, the mother of death...who does that sound like to you?”

“Well, where is Samantha then?”

“I don’t know.”

They continued to the house in silence.

Lachlan and Mycroft came out to help get everyone inside.

 

Mansi and Delma were settled in their room, Mycroft had fed Delma a couple pints of blood but there had been nothing they could do for Mansi, she wouldn't or couldn't swallow any blood given to her, she just lay there.  And now everyone else gathered around Otaktay in his borrowed room.

Alasdair walked in a tight circle, lightly pulling on his hair, this seemed to be a nervous habit of his. “I don’t get it. I sense no life from Mansi yet her body remains.”

Liam and John flanked Otaktay’s body on the bed. “Maybe whatever is wrong with Otaktay is wrong with Mansi?” Liam offered.

“Well, how are we to know what is even wrong with Otaktay?” Lachlan asked.

Sherlock and Liam looked at John.

“I can enter his body and try to diagnose what is wrong,” John answered quietly.

“Well can’t you do that with Mansi?” Lachlan questioned.

“I’ve only done this with Sherlock and Otaktay, I am familiar with their bodies.” Realising how that sounded John blushed.

“Also,” added Liam, “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with John entering, for all intents and purposes, a dead body, what if it causes adverse effects?”

“Agreed,” Sherlock added.

“It usually takes a lot out of me, if you all don’t mind I would prefer to have the room with only Sherlock. And Liam, if you would stay on standby, just in case.”

“Of course boo, whatever you need.”

“I will go settle our guest and be back to wait it out with you Liam.” Mycroft led Alasdair and Lachlan out of the house and over to the Council’s quarters.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this John?” Liam questioned, “Otaktay did say he had been having a tough time of it. The last time you did this the three of you became infected.”

“Not exactly. Otaktay had performed this procedure on me and thus passing it _to_ me.”

“Don’t split hairs. I’ll be outside babe.”

 

“What would you have me do John?”

“I’m scared Sherlock.”

Sherlock walked over to the bed, pulling John against his body. “I know. Your fear is beating at me. But you’ve been here before. Remember when Otaktay and I scolded you for healing us back to back? And then you turned around and healed yourself? You knew without a shadow of a doubt you could do it then.”

“Yeah, I got angry at you for not believing in me.”

“I did believe in you, I was afraid for your well-being. Just as I believe in you now. And I am no less concerned for your well-being now than I was then, but I have seen you do a great many things John Watson and this is going to be like a walk in the park for you.”

John looked at Sherlock, his eyes full of gratitude. “I’m not afraid that I won’t succeed, Sherlock, I’m afraid of what I will find, or that there may be nothing I can do for him.”

Sherlock pulled a chair over to the bed, sitting down he took John’s hand. “What would you have me do?”

“Just be my anchor and help me call magic to me. If I start to syphon power from you, don’t let me take too much. We need to be prepared for anything.”

John closed his eyes and held fast to Sherlock’s hand as he settled in comfortably next to Otaktay on the bed.

“John, I love you.”

John smiled, keeping his eyes closed he replied, “I love you, Sherlock.”

 

Several long minutes passed. John tried to quiet his mind, but he was just too worked up to really relax. Opening his eyes he looked at Sherlock.

“John?”

“I have an odd request, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiled at John wanting to be as supportive as possible. “Anything mon cœur.”

“Kiss me.”

“It’s never an odd thing to ask for a kiss,” Sherlock assured John as he stood up. Placing one hand on the bed between Jon and Otaktay he braced himself as he leant over and brushed his lips lightly over John’s. He whispered, “You are amazing.” Pressing his lips more firmly against John’s he cradled his face with his other hand; very gently Sherlock sucked on John’s bottom lip, tugging lightly.

John fisted his hands in the front of Sherlock’s crisp white button up, it had gotten dirty from digging in the ground but John didn't let that deter him from kissing him back just as leisurely as if they had all the time in the world.

Sherlock slipped his tongue into John’s mouth, coaxing a contented sigh from him. They kissed slowly for several minutes, John taking comfort and strength as Sherlock offered it. Pulling away Sherlock rested his forehead against John's. “I want to hold you. Let me hold you while you do this John.”

John opened his eyes lazily and stared at Sherlock, in the close proximity it hurt his eyes a bit, but he needed to see him. He was getting conflicting emotions from his vampire. Sherlock was sad and happy. He was putting off copious amounts of love. But the underlying hint of grief is what worried John. “Of course. I’d like that.” He wouldn’t deny Sherlock so small a request.

Sherlock moved away so he could situate Otaktay on one side of the bed instead of in the middle.

John watched as Sherlock moved Otaktay and then half reclined on the bed holding out his arms for him to join him.

John settled in comfortably between his thighs, his back against Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John holding him close; even as he took one of Otaktay’s hands.

John sighed and on an afterthought he wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s and Otaktay's hands, holding them in his lap.

“Okay let’s do this.”


	6. Healing

John was as relaxed as he could possibly get. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t focus as well as he normally did, especially in a crisis. But having Sherlock there holding him helped.

Sherlock could tell that even though John was now noticeably calmer he was still not focused. Sherlock allowed his free hand to gently stroke John’s side, he nuzzled his ear humming softly.

John took a deep breath, he had to do this. John pictured himself surrounded by the white healing light of magic, he called more of it to him, picturing it pooling in their clasped hands. John felt the hot and cold pulse of magic in his hand, guiding their hands over he placed them directly over Otaktay’s heart. Sherlock placed a kiss to his temple and he swelled with love for the man behind him. Suddenly the magic pulsed hotter and stronger, helping John to just let all his worries fall away. He shoved the magic into Otaktay’s body and followed behind it searching out the cause of his comatose state. John decided to approach the situation differently than he did last time with Sherlock, that time he searched the body for any abnormalities, this time he was going straight for the heart. But not just the physical heart, John wanted to find what equated to the soul. He was sure that was where most of Otaktay's problems lay.

As John made his way to the heart he watched as the magic he had forced into his friend attacked small blotches of darkness that had sequestered away in little nooks and crannies.

 

To John’s dismay when he got to the heart he noted nothing out of place and nothing that would suggest being the soul or leading to the soul. Otaktay’s heart seemed to be in proper working order except for it was beating a bit sluggish.

Determined, John made his way up to the brain, what he found there only confused him at first, and then he remembered the explanation Otaktay had told him about how he was connected to Moriarty. John saw a grey trail, very minuscule and almost unnoticeable. The end was just randomly floating  and then lead deeper into the brain, wrapping around the actual brain several times before disappearing into the frontal lobe. John followed the trail. He assumed this was what remained of his ties to Moriarty and John wondered why any of it would even remain after his death. Even still John did not believe this was the source of Otaktay’s current state, he would deal with it all the same but John was baffled.

 

John called more magic to him, and imagining that the light was a healing flame he set the grey trail on fire; watching as the white healing light of the magic ate up the remnants of the evil trial like a fire to a fuse. Once the light died down John inspected Otaktay's mind for any remaining fragments or other dark blots of evil, he appeared to be clear.

Coming back to himself, the first thing John became aware of was that Sherlock was still humming and holding him. John tapped Sherlock's leg, signalling for him to let him go.

“Well, is he better?”

“Doesn’t appear to be.”

“Did you find out what is wrong with him then?”

John stood up stretching. “Nope. Although I did find some leftover dark magic from his tie to Moriarty, I got rid of that bit. I sent magic to heal him, watched as it invaded every cell and every molecule of his body yet he remains in a comatose state. I don’t understand.”

Sherlock stood up, he cradled John’s face between his hands forcing John to stare up at him. “John, you are magnificent. You’ll figure it, I have complete faith in you.” Sherlock lowered his mouth to John’s placing a simple chaste kiss against his lips before pulling away again.

 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “I tried to locate his soul, figured maybe that would be where the ailment lay, I couldn't find it. Where do you suppose a person’s soul is?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really given it any thought. Maybe close to the heart?”

“Yeah that’s what I thought too.”

“Maybe Liam will know, shall we ask him?”

Just then Liam waltzed in holding Mycroft’s hand and dragging him in behind him. “No one really knows. But I always felt the aura was as close as one could get physically to one’s soul.”

“Makes sense. If someone's aura is murky or dark one would normally assume the same about their soul.” Sherlock chimed in.

“Mycroft,”

“John.”

“Could you please carry Otaktay outside to the back yard under the tree. The big one.”

Mycroft looked pointedly at Sherlock as if to ask why he wasn’t doing this menial task.

John noticing the look supplied the answer.

“I didn't ask Sherlock because he has been helping me in here and I may have weakened him. Same as Liam even though he was not in here with me, I believe there is a chance I could have siphoned magic and or power from him.”

 

Mycroft gathered Otaktay up in his arms and started down the hall, heading for the backyard.

“John, doll, I know what you’re planning to do, and under normal circumstances I would think it would be a grand idea, but with the Dark Mother possibly out there, do you think it is wise?”

John, Sherlock and Liam fell into step behind Mycroft, following him out of the house.

“I feel we have no choice in the matter. I need to heal Otaktay if at all possible.”

Liam pulled John to a stop and Sherlock continued forward following Mycroft to the tree.

“Babe, I get it. Otaktay is important to you. Even if he wasn’t you would still be trying, I know. But has it occurred to you that a lot of the abilities you now possess are not those of a typical judge?”

“How could I? All I know of judges are what the lot of you have told me. And doesn’t it kind of make sense, you and Sherlock both said the prophecy said I will be the strongest judge ever.”

“Yesss, but I have been struck by the similarities between Otaktay and yourself.”

“There are things Otaktay can do that I cannot and vice versa.”

“True. Well on another note, I was thinking-”

“Yeah me too. I think making a type of conservatory in the council’s quarters for times like this would be a great idea.”

Liam looked at John sideways and took a slight step away, “John, since when have you been able to read minds?”

“Sorry?”

“Just then, you read my mind. I hadn’t finished speaking.”

John noticing Liam's unease tried to down play the incident, remembering that Sherlock too had seemed uncomfortable with this particular ability. “Oh. It’s only happened a time or two with Sherlock so I didn’t think anything of it.”

Liam shook his head and walked towards Mycroft and Sherlock.”

“I’m not keeping any secrets, none of my own. Do you not trust me now?” John asked.

Liam whirled around grabbing John by his bicep he pulled him all the way back to the house with his vampire super speed. “Do you not realize what a feat it is to read a vampire’s mind? I could understand if it was just Sherlock, but you just read my mind twice! Twice John and we haven’t exchanged blood! You and I do not have the type of bond you and Sherlock have. You need to keep this to yourself for now. But if it happens with anyone else, namely a vampire let me know asap.” Liam let him go and walked back to the others in a huff.

John watched Sherlock give Liam a not so friendly glare and Mycroft do the same to Sherlock. If the situation wasn’t what it was John might have found it funny. “You all right?” Sherlock thought at him. How was he supposed to answer? He knew Sherlock meant was there something up with Liam, but he wasn’t all right. His friend was in what seemed like a coma. Liam was acting uncharacteristically bossy and he was tired. Oh not to mention one of the oldest vampires in existence was gunning for him.

John sighed as he removed his shirt. When he reached the other men he tossed his shirt over to Sherlock.

Mycroft who had never been present at one of their magic building sessions asked John what he was doing.

“The more of my bare skin that touch the earth the more access to magic I have, it’s also easier this way.”

 

John lay on the cool ground in nothing but a pair of sweats, his body instantly felt chilled. Breathing in and out slowly, again trying to relax himself. After about ten minutes he turned his right hand down so that the palm was touching the earth and his left hand he cupped. As always, he pictured the magic as a physical thing, seeing it in his mind eye creeping over the ground and rolling into his hand like a mist, this time he wanted to add another element, love. He remembered the boost in magic when Sherlock was holding him, when he had thought about all the love he and Sherlock had for one another the magic had flared, as if responding to the force or depth of that love.

Sitting up John kept his right hand to the ground and opened his eyes, momentarily staring at his friend lying deathly still before him. He concentrated, trying to see Otaktay’s aura. He and Otaktay had only had one lesson in auras. He had been told how to see one's aura, but he had never had the need to attempt to see one for himself. He had been told seeing auras was either like second nature or extremely hard to do. John stared at the tree behind Otaktay, not looking directly at his friend as instructed, slowly he saw a slight haze around Otaktay’s body, almost like the shivers you see in the air when gas is present. He continued to stare at the tree and the haze came more into focus. It was a lively vivid violet color equally mixed with green. Otaktay's aura was nothing like John expected, he’d expected a single color first of all, but Otaktay’s aura was also streaked with thin ribbons of color. Muddy looking colors that looked out of place in the vibrant violet and green. There was streaks of brown, silver, yellow, and black. John asked Sherlock to remember the colors as he called them out to him. Dipping the fingertips of his right hand into his cupped left hand, John scooted closer to Otaktay waving his hand in the air around the man as if he was painting with the magic.

 

John made his way around the unconscious man, applying magic to his aura and slowly the other men was able to see the outline of Otaktay’s aura, the magic clunging to the medicine man’s aura. When John had completely covered his aura in magic they all sat back and watched as the magic slowly faded.

 

Standing up John wavered on his feet, he felt even more tired and a bit dizzy.

Sherlock was by John's side in a heartbeat supporting him leading him back to the house.

Behind them Liam swept Otakaty up in his arms following behind them, Mycroft on his heels.

Sherlock took John to their room while the other two men settled Otaktay back in his room.

 

“Did it help? It doesn’t seem like it did.”

“I don’t know Sherlock. But like you said it doesn’t seem like it. He’s still out.” John roughly ran a hand through his hair. “I mean I saw the magic clear away leftover dark spots inside him and I got rid of the rest of the dark tie to Moriarty. Even with his aura as I treated it some of the colors seemed to fade and then came back. Perhaps I can try again tomorrow.”

“ _Perhaps_ you should wait a day or two.”

John looks up, Liam was standing at the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

“I don’t know if I have that luxury Liam. And we still don’t even know what has happened to Samantha.”

“For the time being we assume she is an enemy. We didn’t find her with our people hurt. And I don’t think The Dark Mother would have need to kidnap her, so we assume she is working _with_ her.”

“I agree with Liam.” Sherlock chimed in quietly.

“I’m not going to make any promises. I’ll gauge the situation in the morning, that's the best I can do right now.”

 

An hour later both John and Sherlock were showered and lying down.

“John?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve noticed since we have become a couple I require regular sleep. Before you, I really only slept when injured, which was rarely, well being injured was rare after I left Moriarty. What do you think it means mon cœur?”

John was quiet for a while before he spoke up, his voice heavy with weariness. “I don’t know.” John yawned before continuing, “I remember you telling me before vampires needed sleep.”

“Yes but not as regular as humans. And I had always seemed to need less sleep than other vamps. Actually, that’s something else most vampire lore got wrong,”

“Hmm, what’s that?”

“Vampires, we don’t die at sunrise, even those of us that lose the ability to be in the sun. You know that not once that we’ve lain together have I felt like a dead body to you.”

“True. If you had I wouldn’t have been able to sleep next to you every night.”

“And I would have missed out on a great thing. Sleep John.” Sherlock placed a kiss against John’s temple. “Je t’amie beaucoup.”

“I love you too Sherlock. Goodnight.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

John was dreaming, he was sure of it. But it seemed so real. Despite the impossible landscape, it felt like he was actually here. Here looked like the Midwest plains of America, at least it looked a lot like the movies he saw. From the wide open spaces to the dusty red clay of the earth. There was even what appeared to be a deserted Indian village. From one of the huts, a man exited, his back to John. There was something very familiar about the man, even from a distance. The man turned around and waved to John. 

John’s mouth opened in shock, it was Otaktay. He’d never dreamed of the medicine man before unless you counted the time Otaktay entered his dream to warn him that his life was in danger. 

He approached Otaktay cautiously. 

Otaktay pulled John into a tight embrace. “John, thank you, brother. You healed me and now I can peacefully reside here.”

“What do you mean? Where is here? Am I dreaming?”

“Yes, this is a dream of sorts. You are dream walking.”

“

John stumbled back several steps, eyes wide, “What?! I can’t dream walk, you must be the one dream walking.”

“John you are capable of a great many things. And now that you no longer have to babysit me you can really shine.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t wish to wake up so I won’t.”

John rushed Otaktay, pushing him up against the side of the hut, his forearm coming up quick to rest across his friend's windpipe. John brought his face in close, chin jutted up in defiance. “What does that fucking mean? You’re in a coma by choice, that you’re allowing us to all worry about you because you’re a bloody fucking coward?” John let Otaktay go abruptly, stepping back. “How do I get out of here?”

“John, please lis-”

John’s voice dropped, he pronounced each word carefully and deliberately as if that would make Otaktay provide him with the answer he wanted quicker. “How do I get out of here?” 

Otaktay closed his eyes briefly before answering quietly, “You just decide to and you are.”

 

John closed his eyes and pictured he was back home in bed next to Sherlock. A moment later John bolted up in the bed, Sherlock was already awake and reaching for him. 

“Are you alright John?”

“Yeah. No. Hell, I don’t know. I just dreamed about Otaktay.” John used air quotations when he said dream. 

Sherlock frowned. “Obviously something was off about it, besides the matter of you dreaming about Otaktay in the first place.”

“Yeah, it was almost like one of those lucid dreams Otaktay kept telling us about, how you know you’re dreaming and can control what happens in the dream, more or less.”

“Right, I remember. Go on.”

“But it wasn’t like that at all. I didn’t know for sure that I was dreaming until Otaktay confirmed it.”

“Mi Amor, this is like pulling teeth. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, come here and let me chase the dream away.” Sherlock opened his arms as he laid back down.”

John kept staring straight ahead. “No, no. I think I need to tell you.”

Sherlock came back up reclining on his forearms watching John with a slight unease. He remained silent allowing John to speak when he was ready.

After several long moments John continued, “Otaktay told me he wasn’t waking up because he didn’t want to. The bastard had the nerve to thank me for healing him.”

Sherlock tensed because he sensed John’s next words were the reason for his own unease with the dream.

“Otaktay said I wasn’t really dreaming, that he was the one dreaming.” John looked back at Sherlock then, “Sherlock, he said I was dream walking.”

 

Sherlock didn’t let his concern show, John needed his support right now, they could discuss the implications later. He pulled John down into his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“How is that possible Sherlock? Dreamwalking, understanding other languages I’ve never spoken. Oh and I can’t leave out the coup de grâce, I read Liam’s mind earlier.”

“I don’t really think that would be the coup de grâce, more like when you passed your “judge locating” ability to me.”

John groaned. It felt like Moriarty all over again. The gaining of new abilities and crisis after crisis testing his metal. He wasn’t sure he could do this again, and so soon after the last time. Sliding out of Sherlock’s arms and out of the bed, John grabbed a pair of sweats pulling them on.

Concerned Sherlock sat up. “Where are you going?”

“Just to the gym. I feel wired, no way I can go back to sleep right now.”

“Come back to bed and I am sure I can think of a way to pass the time and tire you out.”

John approached Sherlock, leaned down he placed a kiss on his slightly pouting lips. “Thanks for the offer, but I need to think, sort this all out.”

 

John left the room and headed for the back door. Since building quarters for the council, John had suggested the gym be moved in there so everyone had access to it. John checked the video monitors they had up in the garage showing the perimeter of the house. They added them in hindsight, they didn’t need anymore surprise factions landing on their doorsteps inviting the judge to come out and prove himself. 

Seeing that the coast was clear John continued to the council’s quarters being as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake anyone. He had no clue what time it was, time was a luxury he no longer seemed to indulge in. They had no schedule and held no regular hours. Sometimes they would be up for days at a time before they were allowed any semblance of rest. 

Entering the gym John saw it wasn’t empty, Alasdair was currently doing squats with weights with the pull-down bar. John made eye contact with Alasdair, nodding to him as he started to stretch. John wasn’t in the mood for small talk or talking of any nature, to be honest. He knew that he needed to get to know this man but he had no desire to do it at the moment. He just wanted to lose himself in his workout. 

After he finished stretching John dropped to the floor going into pushups. As an afterthought he wished he had brought along some music, it would have given him a reason not to talk to Alasdair. 

 

John got into a rhythm tuning everything out but the feel of his muscles and his breathing. After pumping out roughly 50 or so push ups he made his way over to the bench press. He placed about 60 pounds on both sides and laid down. Before he could lift the bar out of its housing Alasdair was standing over him, shirtless, sweaty and looking like he'd stepped from Mount Olympus. John took in the man's features, he was extremely good looking. Broad in the shoulders and not overly muscular but defined. His long rust coloured hair was now a dark auburn from sweating and was piled loosely on his head. He had funny coloured eyes, turn your head one way they looked like the green of a far away ocean, turn your head another way and the looked like a burnt amber. He had a sprinkling of hair across his jaw and chin and a sprinkling more across his chest leading down into the pair of old sweats that hung low on his hips. 

Placing his hands on the bar and lifting John stopped looking at the man and brought the bar down to his chest and up again completing one rep. “Not to be rude, but can I help you?”

“It is dangerous to bench press without a spotter.”

“Yes, well I’ll be fine. I came in here to think to work out my body and my mind. Not socialize.”

“Still, you should have a spotter. I will not talk to you as you work out.”

John sighed loudly letting his displeasure be known. Normally he wouldn’t be so rude but he was very irritated and thinking about things he'd rather not think about.

 

From the door, Sherlock stood in his dressing gown and watched as John pumped out several reps. Alasdair was standing over John looking every bit as a predator and John his prey but then Alasdair as if sensing Sherlock turned to him smiled, giving him a wink, like some got damn father figure. Sherlock had been getting the whole father figure vibe from the man since he arrived but seeing him standing over John as he lay there glistening with sweat, pushing himself physically, looking all sexy, it really set Sherlock on edge. The smile and wink instead of calming him only infuriated him.  _ “Go back to your room Sherlock. John is fine. I pose no threat to your happiness.”  _ A sudden calmness washed over Sherlock, he turned and went back to his room, leaving John to his thinking and brooding.

 

John continued his chest press until his arms had the wobbly spaghetti feeling, he returned the bar to its housing and stood up going over to the leg press machine. Checking the amount of weight already on it, he decided to add 25 pounds more, taking the total to 100. He started his work out but after several reps, he became aware of Alasdair using the machine next to him. “What are you?” John asked keeping his head straight and his legs working. 

“Something that most people, no, something that no one else knows about. Or even suspects. Only you so it seems. I’m not sure if even my wife knows.”

John kept pumping. Waiting.

“I am both a vampire and a lycanthrope.”

John heard Alasdair, heard the sincerity in his voice and still, John held a nugget of disbelief. How could someone be both a vampire and a lycanthrope? “Which one?” John asked instead.

“All of them.”

John stopped his leg press then, turning his head to face Alasdair and look him in the eye to gauge how truthful he was being. “ _ All _ of them?”

“Yes. I can turn into any animal that has ever lived, as long as I can picture them. And since I know you can keep a secret I don't have to implore you not to tell or threaten a horrible outcome if you do, correct?”

John just looked at the man. He could feel his strength and power, it radiated from him like heat from the ground on a particularly hot summers day. He was telling the truth. At least the truth as he believed it. He supposed he could keep the man’s secret especially since he didn’t believe him. 

“You have doubt.” 

It wasn’t a question so John didn’t treat it like it was. He turned getting off the machine and stood to face Alasdair while he did butterfly curls. “How can you be both?”

“You believe that Hyde can shift into multiple forms but are unable to believe that I do.”

“I’ve seen him do it.

“Why would I lie?”

John shrugged his shoulders feeling a lot like a kid. 

“I think you know I can’t lie to you, John.”

John thought that over. Alasdair was the father of vampires couldn’t he be exempt from being judged?

“Nope. And neither is my wife. But it will be hard to tie her down to judge her, she’s grown crafty over the years and has gained some interesting powers.”

“So you are not only the father of vampires but all lycanthropes as well.”

“Correct. And since you are already keeping one of his secrets, I’ll let you in on another. Hyde was the first person I bit after turning into a lycanthrope for the first time. I think it is why he can turn into multiple animals.”

“Thanks for spotting me. I think I’m gonna go shower and hit the sack.”

Alasdair gave a nod and John left, heading back to the house and to Sherlock, he needed the comfort only Sherlock could provide.

 

Once inside he was a little disappointed to see Sherlock was back in bed. His back was to John but he was sure he was asleep. Stripping down John took a quick shower and climbed between the sheets pulling Sherlock firmly into his arms. 

 

“Mmm, you smell good and feel even better.”

“I thought you were asleep?”

“I can’t sleep without you by my side.”

The men were silent for a while.

“John, how do you feel- no, what is your gut instinct on Alasdair?”

John gave a soft sigh before answering. “I haven’t really given it any real thought yet. you know, with threat after threat.”

“You have a gut instinct. You always have a gut instinct, John.”

Sighing again John considered Sherlock’s words. He supposed he was right, perhaps it was a leftover habit from being in the military. “I sense no threat from him. But I feel he has an ulterior motive for being here besides helping us take his wife out.”

Sherlock ran a hand up and down John’s back. “Agreed. I don’t feel he poses a threat but I don’t trust him, nor can I let my guard down around him.” After a pause, Sherlock added, “But I suppose that’s on account of how good looking he is and how afraid I am of losing you.”

John smiled to himself and placed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about Sherlock. You are the only one I want. You know me, you’ve been there for and with me through all the craziness.”

 

Sherlock placed a kiss against the underside of John's chin, lazily running his tongue over the freshly shaved skin. He felt more than heard John's sigh of content, giving in to the need to taste John he nipped him lightly, drawing just a drop of blood. Sherlock wanted more, but he knew John couldn’t afford to be weak from blood loss. Their enemies were imminent. Stroking his tongue over the small bite he sealed the wound and then proceeded to suckle the skin there, grazing his teeth lightly over the proffered delicacy. “John,” Sherlock’s voice came out husky and breathless, “I am not a saint, do not tempt me.” 

John brought his head down, cutting off Sherlock's access to his throat. Smiling at his lover he rolled them so that he rested between Sherlock's thighs, their erections lightly nudging, already leaking. He captured Sherlock’s bottom lip between his own sucking, running his tongue over it. John couldn’t keep his hands off of Sherlock, they moved on their own accord, touching, stroking, moulding Sherlock's body anew. 

Sherlock's body hummed with the need John awoke in him. John had been increasingly aggressive, initiating their love making whereas before he had been content to let Sherlock lead their relationship. Sherlock was perfectly okay with letting John take lead, he’d always been more of a submissive in the bedroom anyway. Sherlock dug his nails into John’s shoulder as he arched into his touch, hissing his name. 

“Sherlock!” John gasped. John had an overwhelming need to sink his teeth into Sherlock, in his shoulder, his neck, thigh. He wanted to taste his blood, to get drunk on it. John suspected this need he was feeling was actually Sherlock’s. Pulling out of Sherlock’s tight embrace John kissed his way down his body, pinching a nipple as he licked at the other with his tongue. He sucked the sensitive skin and ran his nails over Sherlock, driving him to a frenzy. When he reached the apex of Sherlock’s legs, he slowly spread his thighs, placing feather light kisses along the inside of the thighs, alternating between the two before biting down hard and wringing a sharp cry from Sherlock. 

“Please John...please, finish it.”

John reached into the side table and pulled out the lube, squirting a healthy dose into his hand, he let it down between Sherlock's cheeks. 

Sherlock jerked at the first feel of John’s thick fingers opening him up. This is what he needed, what he craved. His John worshipping his body, making him feel loved and wanted. As if reading his mind, and he very well could have, John slipped between his thighs again, his clock nudging his entrance. “Mmm, I love being with you Sherlock, I love touching you, hearing you, feeling you clench around me.” John pushed all the way in, taking Sherlock’s face between his hands, “I love  _ you _ .” Sherlock felt ridiculously close to tears, John always knew what to say, what to do.

John kissed Sherlock tenderly as he started moving. Sherlock may be one of the biggest, baddest vampires in London but he was but a man, loosely speaking. He had insecurities and concerns. It broke John’s heart when Sherlock questioned his place in his life.

Sherlock held on to John with one hand and tangled the other in John’s hair. Sighing he moved with John, meeting each slow, lazy thrust with one of his own. His sighs turned into low moans when John began moving faster, stroking him deep inside. “John...mmm...agghh.”

John could tell Sherlock was very impatient tonight, he moved his attention to Sherlock’s neck nibbling as he gave short deep thrust. He could feel Sherlock leaking between their bodies, it wouldn’t be long. John captured Sherlock’s mouth, kissing him roughly, and before he knew what he was saying he blurted, “Do you love me, Sherlock? Really love me?”

Without hesitation, Sherlock responded, “Yes John. Je t'aime avec moi.”  _ I love you with all of me. _

 

John crushed his mouth to Sherlock’s once again, pumping his hips fast; every stroke driving the men closer to orgasm. 

Sherlock clung to John as he buried himself repeatedly inside him brushing over his prostate, and stimulating his trapped clock all in one swell swoop. He clung to John even as he saw the change in him, he went from considerate lover to a man seeking refuge. Something was wrong. 

John cried out Sherlock’s name as he came, spilling his seed deep inside him. He was barely aware of Sherlock's orgasm on the heels of his own, or Sherlock wrapping his arms around him tightly whispering to him in French. 

 

Sherlock used his considerable strength to roll them so that he was on top. He peppered John with kisses, speaking to him telepathically,  _ “John, my love, what’s wrong? Talk to me? What can I do?”  _ Tears were falling down John’s face and that terrified Sherlock even more. He was positive that John wasn’t physically hurt, but something was wrong nonetheless. He eased out of the bed, quickly going to the bathroom to retrieve a warm flannel to clean them up. Once done he climbed back in the bed and pulled John to him. Sherlock held him as he cried, until he fell asleep, emotionally spent. It was hours before sleep claimed him as well, his mind was racing, he just _knew_ something was seriously wrong.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock woke up to an empty bed, concern and fear attacked him in tandem, where was John?

_“I’m fine. Go feed and meet me in the girls room.”_

Sherlock sagged with relief as he attempted to reach back. “ _Where are you now?”_

_“The girls room.”_

_“That’s pretty far to be communicating.”_

_“I will cross time and space if you need me Sherlock. Now go feed.”_

Sherlock smiled to himself. How did he get so lucky to find and woo John? Liam had been correct when he said they were destined for each other, no other would be able to replace John.

After showering quickly Sherlock left to feed. The need to be by John’s side was strong, even in the light of day he still felt something was off, maybe even wrong with John.

 

John was leaning forward, he had Mansi’s hand clasped in his own. Delma sat beside Mansi on the bed, she held Mansi’s other hand tightly as she silently cried.

“John, I cannot in good conscience ask you to do this, I am suppose to be _your_ protector. But- but if you find the strength in you to do this, I would be _forever_ in your debt.”

John couldn’t stand the naked, raw emotions he saw in Delma's eyes, she was terrified, and the love for Mansi apparent in her tear filled eyes. He wanted to try to reach Mansi, but he wasn’t sure if he could. He wished he had asked Otaktay instead of getting hot headed and rushing from his dream. John knew what Delma was feeling, if anything happened to Sherlock he would be prepared to offer even his life to save Sherlock’s if it would help.

 

Sherlock was standing outside of the women’s sleeping quarters. He could feel John’s grief and he could already tell he had made up his mind to try and heal Mansi. She was the baby of the team, she had been turned at the ripe age of 16 and she looked it. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was several hundred years old.

Liam approached Sherlock. “You ready Sunshine?”

Sherlock looked at Liam, he felt helpless, but he could do this, if they thought it would help, he could be John’s rock, give him strength and power. Instead of answering Sherlock pushed the door open quietly. He quickly took in the scene before him. He was surprised to see Alasdair tucked away in the corner, he wouldn't have thought John would want to work in the presence of a stranger. He nodded his head to the older vamp, acknowledging him.

There was already a chair pulled up next to John’s, he sat in it and took in John’s drawn features and his haunted eyes. “ _I know you are determined to try, but are you well enough to do so?”_

Without turning to look at Sherlock, John gave a small smile. _“Yes, I’m fine now stop worrying.”_

_“But last night-”_

John cut off Sherlock answering, _“Last night I was just feeling overwhelmed, I’m focused now and I am fine. I think I’m allowed a small breakdown here or there with all things considered.”_ John turned then and fixed Sherlock with a brilliant smile hoping it would lighten his comment and allay his lover's concerns.

Sherlock relaxed a little, not totally convinced. He allowed himself to lean a little against John, offering himself silently.

John ever mindful of the situation didn’t melt against Sherlock like he normally would, nor did he offer up his mouth for a kiss, Mansi lay in front of them in some kind of comatose state with her life mate desperately holding her hand, he would not be insensitive.

“Alright, Sherlock, to start I just want you to sit next to me, don’t share your power with me unless I ask.” Sherlock nodded his understanding and John looked over to Liam, “And you, same thing. If you feel me start to siphon too much of your power leave the building. I don’t know the reach of my power but if I start doing that…” Turning back to Sherlock. “If I need your help I will try to tell you one way or another before I do it, but just as I told Liam, if I take too much leave. Immediately.”

Sherlock fixed John with a look of absolute determination, he would not leave John’s side willingly, his life was John’s if he needed it.

“Let's hope it doesn’t come to that.” John responded.

Sherlock didn't point out to John he’d not spoken his thoughts out loud. But he glanced at Alasdair to see his take on everything. The man was leaned forward in his chair, eyes sparkling with interest. Sherlock had no doubt that little missed his notice.

 

John took several deep breaths and then covered Mansi’s hand with his free hand so that hers was sandwiched between his two. Closing his eyes John went searching inside of Mansi. It was getting easier to detach his consciousness from his body and enter someone else.

 

Allowing his consciousness to search inside of Mansi was not unlike his experience with Sherlock. The main difference and he guess the biggest and most important difference was the spark of life. Sure in Otaktay proof of life was everywhere, in his flowing blood, his beating heart. But in Sherlock there was a bright pale light all around, no source was evident. A coolness in Sherlock that he assumed was his life force. Even without the beating heart and flowing blood that cool spark was what let John know Sherlock was alive. Here in Mansi there was nothing, almost like being in space on the far side of the moon no light, nothing.

John traveled around her body looking for anything that he thought would keep her from waking up, he I selected her internal makeup from a medical professional viewpoint. He found nothing in or around her mind and since she did not have a beating heart that was the last place he checked, but when he did there was a small golden twinkle, so small in fact he thought he imagined it.

Falling back into himself in a rush he opened his eyes and focused on Alasdair. “She is still with us, but barely. You can sense your kind, can you call them to you?”

Alasdair walked over to the bed and sat on the corner. Delma, looked at him imploringly. “I have never tried with someone I did not directly turn.”

“Can you please try. And I will try as well.” John gave Delma a hopeful smile, squeezed Sherlock’s hand and delved back in. _“I am going to need you Sherlock. Please try to call as much magic to you as you can.”_

Sherlock was never any good at calling magic to himself, that was John’s department. Otaktay had argued with him on more than one occasion that Sherlock was just holding back, that he himself being a vampire was a magical being and should be able to call more to himself easily.

Concentrating Sherlock relied on all the lectures and lessons from Otaktay, trying to pull magic from the very air. It was slow coming but he could feel it mounting.

 

John imagined wrapping his body protectively around the small golden twinkle. He spoke to it as if it was a small frightened child. He kept his voice soft and level, telling Mansi how proud he was of her, thanking her for her service. Relaying how worried everyone especially Delma was. He wanted to coax this small light into a full fledged fire. He felt responsible for this vampire. She was his guard and supposed to protect him yes, but he never wanted her to get hurt. Delma either.

He felt Alasdair touch his mind and then move on, it was like the man was searching for Mansi. John reached out for Sherlock drawing some of the magic to him and feeding it to Mansi.

There was no reaction no brighter spark, no nothing from the woman he sought to help. Coming back to himself he noticed Sherlock leaning heavily against him. Concern had him turning and pulling his face between his hands and staring him in the eyes. “You alright Sherlock?”

“Yes John.”

Looking around the small room John noticed Delma was cradling Mansi in her arms now and Alasdair was on the floor leaning over Liam. Jumping up he went to the duo, “Is he okay? Did I do this?”

Sherlock stood wrapping his arms around John. “Maybe, we won’t know until he wakes up.”

 

Turning back to the women on the bed he asked Delma, “Have you ever spoke to Mansi mind to mind?”

“I could speak to her but she did not have the capacity for it.”

“Good, good. I need you to feed and come back here. Speak to Mansi, tell her how you feel, that we all worry and miss her. Get her to come back to us. I fear I am not enough to coax her back. Alasdair, were you able to feel her?”

“No but I called to her all the same.”

John nodded his head and turned to leave, “We convene back in here in 3 hours. We’ll try again.” Mycroft was standing outside the room when they exited. “Help Liam to bed please.” Forgetting his manners Mycroft pushed past those exiting the room.

 

Back at the house John saw they had a visitor waiting for them in the sitting room. He waited for Sherlock to sit before standing behind him. Sherlock was drained, he’d said he was okay but John could see that was barely true. He began massaging Sherlock’s shoulders. “Hyde, nice to see you again.”

“Yes. Wish it could be under better circumstances for once. I believe I would enjoy your company.”

John and Hyde both laughed at the mental snarl Sherlock gave.

“I want to apologize again for skipping out on the big fight. But I saw the bigger fight on the horizon and I knew you would defeat Moriarty.”

“And what do you see of this fight?” John asked.

“Nothing. Which I have come to learn that it means there is more than one outcome possible. A lot of determining factors.”

“So are you telling us that John was destined to win against Moriarty?”

“Yes it was the only outcome in that situation. The how of the win was never set in stone, simply that you all would win no matter what means you took to do it.”

“You mean, sort of like travel? There are multiple ways to reach your destination, all routes will get you there. Could you tell us what the determining factors are in this fight?”

“Unfortunately John, I can't,” Hyde ran a quick hand through his short spiky hair, it had gotten a little longer in his absence, but not by much. “This situation is a complete void, I can’t see anything.”

After several moments of silence John spoke up again. “I was thinking, Alasdair told us some of the first born don’t need invites into homes,”

“Yes that is true. It stems from the way people thought back then. These first vampires thought the world was theirs, believed it was their new birthright. And why would you ask for permission to enter into a building that is already yours? Whereas the new lot understand territory and proprietary. Therefore they need permission to enter a home that is not theirs.”

Alasdair, Mycroft, Liam and Lachlan walked into the sitting room, all taking various seats.

John looked at Liam quickly before focusing on Mycroft. _“I thought I asked you to help him to bed?”_ Mycroft raised a brow to John and spoke out loud. “Liam said he was fine and wanted to hear what Hyde had to say. You’re getting stronger John.”

John gave Liam an apologetic look and turned back to Hyde. “Yes, but as I was getting to, if certain rules don’t apply to them will the cure even work on them?”

Hyde and Alaasdair both started talking at the same time. “Go ahead.” Hyde deferred to Alasdair. “It should. Vampirism is a form of magic. Science most believe is another sort of magic, alchemy if you will. What caused all of this was a curse, magic. Therefore I believe it can work on us.”

Liam spoke up then. “That’s all fine and dandy boo but the curse was altered and has since evolved. It’s not so much a curse now but a way of nature. The cure works for the evolved vampires, but it doesn’t mean it’ll work for your kind.”

Alasdair gave a humorless chuckle, “My kind. You are all my kind; even John.”

“Um, excuse me? We all know I’m not a vampire.”

“Aren’t you? You would willingly ingest blood. But that's not what makes you a vampire is it John?”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“You feed off of magic, or power really. You have the ability to leech it, drink it in from others. Look at what you did to Liam, you drained as much as you dared from Sherlock and then you almost sucked Liam dry. Sounds like a vampire to me. Feeding on your loved ones and then trading them for someone you could care less about.” Alasdair paused letting his words sink in and then whispered, “ _Vampyre_.” Using the old world pronunciation.

John looked stricken and turned to Liam waiting, needing him to deny what Alasdair had just said. When none came he fled quickly to his room.

“Joh-” Liam started when he saw John taking off. Turning to Alasdair he leveled an angry glare at him. “I hope you’re happy! John has enough on his plate without having to worry about draining one of us dry unintentionally.”

“That is part of the Judge's problem, you all coddle him. When he makes a mistake you make him feel better about himself. Stop it! He needs to stand up on his own two feet, learn his weaknesses and his strengths. And how to deal with them!”

Sherlock stood up slowly keeping his eyes downcast, he visibly shook with rage. Sherlock stood quietly like that for some time. Liam and Mycroft having known Sherlock the longest watched with real trepidation. Sherlock was usually laidback but at times like this he could become fierce and unyielding.

Finally looking up at Alasdair, Sherlock barely shook now but his eyes glittered and shown with his power. “You may be the “All Father” of vampires but you are a newcomer to our happy little circle. Do _not_ presume to know any of us, least of all John. He is the most unpredictable person here. But he is also the most loyal, caring and selfless person I have ever met. He has been to Hell in back in a matter of months, nearly died several times and he may bitch about the weight of the task entrusted to him, but not once has he half assed his duties or just abandoned them. We do not coddle him, we do not make excuses for him, but we do offer him strength when his is low.” Sherlock paused to compose himself and Liam stepped up to the plate in a manner of speaking.

“Listen boo, if anything John coddles us, makes excuses for us. Besides, he is new to our world and no instruction book was given to him about being a judge, mistakes are bound to happen but in my opinion he hasn’t made any so I think you seriously need to step off.”

Even Mycroft had a say, “I too believe Dr. Watson has done admirably well, he came up with a plan and kept us all safe when it wasn't _his_ fault we were in the predicament in the first place.”

“Exactly, _my_ John steps up when everyone else would step back.” Sherlock added before turning to join John in their room.

 

“You didn’t have to defend me against him. I know I’ve done the best that I could.”

“How did you even know?”

“Even if I hadn’t _heard_ you it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know you would defend me. Mycroft is the one that surprised me.”

“But _how_ did you hear us? We weren’t loud.”

John shrugged. I don’t know. Someone was broadcasting the conversation to me.”

Sherlock raised one brow.

“Look, while we’re on the subject, I want to apologize.”

“What could you possibly need to apologize for?”

“For being extra- well for- hell, I don’t know Sherlock. I just know I have been acting differently, moody. And not to make excuses but I’ve just been so tired, mentally, emotionally. I just feel like I can’t carry anymore, I’m sorry I’m not stronger. I’m sorry…” John’s voiced cracked a bit, “I’m sorry if I have been more emotionally needy.” Sherlock crossed over to John pulling him tightly into his arms. “No. No John. You are the strongest most courageous and selfless person I have ever known. It’s okay to feel overwhelmed and to doubt yourself. Don’t let Alasdair make you feel bad for showing emotion.” Sherlock pulled back a little tipping John’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. I love you. You are enough. Do you understand me John Watson?” When John just continued to stare at him as if he had two heads Sherlock lowered his head and kissed him furiously.

Sherlock lifted his head and rested his forehead against John's. “Fuck Alasdair and anyone else who feels that you showing emotions is a sign of weakness.”

“Yeah! We got your back boo!” Liam yelled from the doorway.

John chuckled. “Thanks everyone.”

Liam was not alone, Mycroft and Hyde also stood at the door.

“I’ve only just met you John but I know you’re a stand up guy doing the best that you can. I also think it is very easy for all of us to forget you are also an empath and feel what others feel as well. So you are not only handling your own feelings but also those around you." After a brief pause Hyde added, "I am making quite the gesture by standing with you and not my maker.”

“Thank you Hyde.”

“Ahem ahem, should I show our esteemed guest to the door?” Mycroft asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“No. Alasdair can stay. He is entitled to his opinion.”

“Very well, John, I shall call off the hitmen.”

“Mycroft you didn’t?” Sherlock asked, laughter evident in his voice.

“Mymy is just joking.” Liam looked over to Mycroft when no confirmation was given, Mycroft was furiously texting. “Mycroft!” Liam shouted outraged.

Mycroft grinned and showed Liam the phone, it read “Gotcha!” repeatedly across the screen. Liam playfully hit Mycroft in the arm and then leaned in kissing him to the soundtrack of the others laughing in the background.


	9. That's Odd

The next couple of days were strained at best. Alasdair sent Lachlan away, stating there was no need for the soft-hearted vampire and no need to tempt the rewiring that John had done to make him so.

John continued to visit with Mansi every day calling to her small spirit, and Delma continued to do so as well.

Sherlock kept an eye on Alasdair, after his ill comment about John, Sherlock wasn’t very keen on keeping the older vamp around, he found he no longer trusted him. He suspected that Liam and Mycroft felt the same way because he’d caught them both watching the man, Hyde, on the other hand, appeared to be a neutral party. He had stood with them when they had defended John but for the most part, he tried to diffuse situations before they became a problem. Even so, it became an unspoken agreement to never leave John alone with Alasdair. They were all learning quite a bit about vampires and lycanthropes, things that would hopefully help in defending humans against those that wished to enslave or hunt them.

 

“So where exactly have you been all these centuries?” Sherlock sat across from Alasdair as they played chess. John was off with Liam practising mind stuff. Liam wanted to test the limits of John’s abilities. It was apparent to everyone who had been around from the start that his power was growing.

Alasdair made a move and then looked up at Sherlock. “Oh here and there, no one place really.”

“I bet you’ve seen the world though.”

“Haven't you Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded an affirmative. “It gets old after a while, you know that. You settle on one place to call home and eventually even that becomes old. I went to ground for a while. I've done a lot in my lifetime, I was even a well-known writer for a time.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Oh, no one you would’ve heard of.”

Sherlock lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

“Ever hear of a playwright named Shakespeare?” When Sherlock gave Alasdair a completely unbelieving look he continued, “Yeah not that guy.”

Sherlock gave a hearty laugh that Alasdair soon joined in on. Sherlock noticed that Alasdair’s eye twinkle with mirth. “You’re nothing like I would’ve imagined.” Sherlock stood stretching, revealing a bit of skin across his midriff. Alasdair watched the flash of skin until it disappeared back out of sight. Sherlock noticed but wasn’t quite sure if the elder vampire was looking at him in lust or just staring into space, he decided not to make a big deal of it.

Alasdair stood up a hairbreadth later. “Yes, fun time is over, I suppose we should get back to work. As Sherlock was turning to walk away, Alasdair grabbed his arm swinging him back around and straight into his chest, one arm locking around his waist like a vice grip. Still moving quickly and not giving Sherlock a moment to react he kissed the younger vampire roughly, biting his bottom lip and thrusting his tongue between Sherlock’s as he tried to cry out in protest.

Shocked into action Sherlock struck out, trying to push Alasdair off of him, but Alasdair was not only strong he was also older, more powerful and something none of them quite understood. Finally, Alasdair released his mouth, the older vamp was breathing heavy which Sherlock found odd. He was staring at him as though he wanted to tear Sherlock’s clothes off then and there. He didn’t even seem to notice Sherlock’s struggles.

“I would have you here, right now; why do I want you so much? Gods, but I will take it if I have to.”

Sherlock stopped struggling and stared at Alasdair, it was apparent he was struggling with himself. Something wasn't right.

“So hot.” Alasdair murmured as he stroked a hand roughly down Sherlock’s cheek. “I’m so- I need-” Alasdair broke off suddenly crushing his mouth to Sherlock’s again, his kiss was awkward and desperate.

Sherlock tried to turn away but one of Alasdair’s hands held him by the jaw and the other was still around his waist keeping him from escaping. When Alasdair released his mouth this time, Sherlock let out a relieved breath, he knew he needed to get away from Alasdair and whatever was causing his mental malfunction but suddenly his shirt was ripped open and he was pressed against the far wall as Alasdair feasted on his neck and worked at his trousers. Sherlock hadn't wanted to call for help because he knew how it would make John feel but he couldn't best the other man. Mentally he called out to Mycroft, Liam and John.

A moment later the three men and Hyde burst through the door; Liam and John were on Alasdair almost immediately.

John saw right off that taking Alasdair on in his current state would be a mistake, he was hot to the touch, fevered. And he was much stronger than they were. Maybe if all of them took him on at once perhaps but there was a chance he would rip Sherlock’s throat out in the process. “Everyone step back.” Alasdair had ceased trying to get Sherlock's trousers down and was rutting against Sherlock roughly. John closed his eyes a moment to centre himself when he opened them he looked Sherlock in the eyes and mouthed _I love you._

And then in a blink, Alasdair had one hand to the side of his head grunting in obvious pain, he was still holding Sherlock immobile against the wall. John lifted a hand and a pulse of power breathed through the room and sent Alasdair flying hitting the opposite wall.

John was at Sherlock's side in an instant checking his bite and looking him over for any other wounds. John decided Sherlock was physically okay, he leads Sherlock out of the room, out of the council’s quarters and back to their home, straight to their room.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes. Fine. Thank you.”

Liam ventured into the room hesitantly. “You okay boo?”

“Yes. Thank you, Liam.”

John stood behind Sherlock holding him around the waist, it allowed the vampire to speak to Liam, although with the height difference you really only saw his arms.

Hyde and Mycroft walked in, before either could ask, Sherlock, blurted out clearly annoyed, “I am fine." With just a hint of suspicion, he asked, "What did you do to Alasdair?”

Mycroft gave a smug smile but it was Hyde who spoke. “After John got you out, Alasdair looked as though he was going to get handsy with Liam and Mycroft decked him.”

Liam gave a dismissive wave and rolled his eyes, “He did have a weird glint in his eyes but he didn’t make a move. Mycroft was just looking for an excuse.”

“Perhaps.” was Mycroft’s only response.

“So, are you gonna tell us what happened boo?”

John would have preferred to have waited until they were alone but he supposed since Sherlock called them all in there they all deserved to know what the commotion had all been about.

 

Sherlock patted John's arm and the shorter man let him go. “Alasdair and I were playing chess and as I was walking out, I'm loathed to say he _attacked_ me because it was like he had no control of himself.”

“Like me, when Samantha happens to be around.”

“Exactly!” Sherlock exclaimed, “Exactly like that, only you were gentler in your need of me. You also didn’t fight it.”

"Not entirely true Sherlock I recall-"

Liam interrupted with, “Okay but my question is why were you not equally as affected both times, no all three times? And why are they drawn to _you_? Hell, why aren’t all of us trying to jump your bones or each other for that matter?”

“Good questions. I don’t know. It can’t be a human vs vampire thing because Alasdair and Sherlock are both vampires. And I’m not convinced it’s because I am so desirable. I seriously don’t think Alasdair _wanted_ to touch me.”

“So, the even bigger question is, does this mean Samantha is here, somewhere on the grounds. You know, close enough to evoke those actions from one of us?” Everyone looked at Mycroft as he asked his question, without speaking a word of agreement everyone filed out of the room and spread out looking for the Unhcegila.

 

John wouldn’t mention it to the others but he was worried about Samantha. The fact that Alasdair was overcome with desire for Sherlock was proof that the Unhcegila was distressed. She was either hiding in plain sight from the mother or she was here against her will for the mother. Either way he felt she needed their help.

The Unhcegila was a magical creature, maybe he could communicate with her in that manner. John went and stood underneath the big Elm tree in the back yard. That tree had seen so much bloodshed and pain, if it could speak John was sure it would be screaming. Sitting down John closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought of Samantha both as she had been when they had first met her and also as the Unhcegila. He formed her images in his mind and tried to speak to her. _“Samantha, where are you? Are you okay, safe?”_ John didn’t feel like he was getting through, there was no echo or answering words or images from her. He redoubled his efforts. _“Samantha, I don’t blame you for what happened with the others. Or Sherlock. If you need help please let me help you. I will protect you the best I can.”_

“John.”

John heard Samantha answer him, she sounded scared and very close.

“John, how-”

John opened his eyes and Samantha was standing before him trembling in fear. Jumping up he went to hug her and then remembered he probably shouldn't. “Samantha! I'm so happy to see you’re all right, what’s wrong?”

“How did you call me John?”

John looked baffled, “I just spoke to you mentally. I do it all the time.”

“No! You didn’t just speak to me, you called me to you. I had no choice but to come to you. How did you do that?” Samantha’s voice was getting shrill and hysterical. Her voice had drawn the attention of the others, with their super speed each of the vampires were by his side instantly, Sherlock standing between Samantha and himself.

“John are you all right.”

“Yes, I’m fine now move out the way.” Sherlock begrudgingly stepped to the side. “Where have you been Samantha? We were worried that you had been taken as well.”

Samantha looked skeptical, “ _Y’all_ were worried?”

John smiled apologetically, “ _I_ was worried.”

Samantha looked around at the other men present, she was clearly nervous and John felt a familiar burn and ache take up residence in his loins. “Hey, how about everyone give us a little space, huh? Samantha isn’t going to hurt me.” Silently he added, _“If I feel threatened I will call.”_

Mycroft and Liam backed away reluctantly. Sherlock lingered, “John you and I are head of the council, I should be here.”

John stepped in close to Sherlock unable to help himself. “She is frightened of you, you know what happens when she gets frightened. _And quite honestly, if she knew all the things I was thinking of doing to you right now, she would be frightened of me as well. We don't need that, we need answers._ ” John nuzzled Sherlock's neck, absently noticing Alasdair's bite was already healed and gone. “Please Sherlock.”

“Fine. But-mmm.” Sherlock's words were stopped by John's teeth grazing at his neck. John suddenly pulled away from Sherlock and shoved, making Sherlock nearly lose his footing in the process. He took another look at John and then took off. John was barely hanging on and he was right, as always. They needed answers and if John took time to shag him senseless who knew when they would get their hands on Samantha again.

 

John watched Sherlock speed away, he wanted nothing more than to go after him. Turning to face Samantha he unclenched his teeth and smiled at her. “I’m sorry Sherlock makes you nervous. He’s a good guy, truly. He just worries about me.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’m sorry my nerves get the best of me and effect y’all the way it does. It’s why I live alone.”

“Why does your-” John paused to try to think of the right word, “I don’t know what to call it. But why does it only seem to make people attracted to Sherlock, why not any of the rest of us? Like why don't I suddenly become attracted to Mycroft or Liam to me or any number of combinations.”

Samantha sighed and then sat down under the tree. “The way it was explained to me was that whoever I felt threatened by if it was an individual, that is who would be targeted. For example, Sherlock by far is the most intimidating person here, so anytime I feel nervous or scared, someone or a number of people will neutralize the threat usually by means of lust and desire. But it can only work with what is already there. You adore Sherlock and if you are in the same room as Sherlock you will be the first to be hit with an overwhelming desire to have him. If I am especially scared more than one person may be hit with desire.”

John nodded, “Okay, makes sense. Now what if I am not present"

"Then someone else who already finds Sherlock attractive will be hit with it. You have exceptional control, not everyone does. And not everyone wants to control it.”

“Okay so what is Sherlock was removed from the room, then what?”

“Then nothing else happens. But if I am still feeling threatened then it will target whoever else is in the room that makes me feel that way.”

“It’s like your subconscious is working in the background, when your self preservation trigger is tripped your subconscious analyzes the situation and whatever it is in you that causes these urges are initiated giving you the chance to get away. One more question about this, I think. What we were told about your kind is that you can cause desire or rage in others. We have only seen desire, why is that?”

“Truthfully I don’t know why. Maybe cause I'm a lover not a fighter?”

“That’s as good a reason as any. But if no one in the room is attracted to anyone else, it is quite possible it will manifest as rage.” John stayed quiet for several minutes before speaking again.

“Sam, I hope you know no one here wishes you any harm. They’re just so use to being stabbed in the back they are always expecting the worst from people. It took Sherlock forever to tolerate Otaktay. He and Liam I think only get along now because Sherlock knows without a shadow of doubt that Liam loves Mycroft. Oh, and Sherlock and Mycroft barely get on, you would think they were brothers the way they behave. Look, what I’m trying to say is I know you’re a long way from home but you are more than welcome to share our home.”

“Why? You don’t know me, you don’t even know where I’ve been or what I've been up to. I could be working for Alasdair’s wife for all you know.”

“You said so yourself, you’re a lover not a fighter, and my gut instinct says you are not a threat to us.”

Samantha stared at John for a long moment before giving a small smile, “Thank you, John.”

 

John placed his hand on Samantha's back and guided her to the house not the council's quarters. Once inside the men looked from John to Samantha and back. “I have extended an invitation to Samantha to stay here until we can get her back to the states safely. She will be staying in the extra room in the basement.”

Mycroft spoke up, “Aren’t you concerned with having her so close? What if she becomes agitated, you know how you get John.”

“Quiet Mycroft, I might just agitate her on purpose, the sex _is_ great.” Sherlock chimed in.

Hyde was in human form and he noticed Samantha looking at him curiously. He walked over to the woman offering his hand, “Hi Samantha, I’m Hyde, we met virtually.” Samantha’s eyes got big with realization. “Don’t worry I don’t bite, in this form.”

John started choking. _Was Hyde flirting_?

“Nice ta meetcha Hyde.”

“Likewise.” Hyde bent over her hand valiantly kissing the top.

“I’ve gotta ask, and please Samantha, don’t take this the wrong way. But are you doing something to Hyde? I ask because although we haven't known him long he hasn't seemed to take notice of anyone.”

Samantha looked thoughtful and then said, “I don’t believe so.”

“I take notice Sherlock, you are all very beautiful in your own way. If some of you had not been pledged to another I may have even made a pass.”

“So, you have no preference on gender?”

“No. I find that most of us older beings have no preference, love is love. And if you’re not in the market for that, chemistry and understanding is the secret recipe to great sex. Well, that and no inhibitions.”

 

John noticed that Hyde was still holding on to Samantha’s hand, it was sandwich between his two.

“I shall show her to her room, if you all will excuse us.”

John waited until he felt Hyde and Samantha was far enough away then he spoke up. “Is it me or is Hyde like a totally new person?”

“Jekyll and Hyde maybe?” Liam offered.

“Nonsense, he’s a man despite what else he is, he sees something he likes and he is going after it.”

“I dunno Mycroft, Hyde had seen her during the meeting, and he didn’t seem especially impressed.”

“Maybe the image was grainy on his end, and he couldn’t get a good look at her.” Liam offered.

 

Before anyone could offer any more theories Alasdair walked in, he looked rough as if he had been rode hard and put up wet, not to mention the touch of contrition in his eyes. Nobody said anything waiting to follow Alasdair's lead.

Alasdair walked right over to Sherlock, John and Liam stepped in front of the vampire. Raising his hands Alasdair stopped walking, “I mean no harm, and I apologize for my earlier behavior.”

Sherlock tapped Liam on the arm and the hybrid king moved back to stand with Mycroft again.

John took Sherlock's hand. “Look, I know it wasn’t entirely your fault, Samantha is here, and for whatever reason she feels like Sherlock is a threat to her so she targeted him. But,” John held up his free hand keeping the father of vampires from speaking, “I was able to fight the urge, maybe not the first time and definitely not without a struggle, but I fought it and had you done so, or at least tried, it would have given Sherlock a chance to get away, maybe even to diffuse the situation. You can’t tell me nor convince me that I am stronger than you." Alasdair said nothing. "Sherlock is strong, but you are stronger, you are the oldest living monster known to man, but if you lay another finger on him, I _will_ find a way to end you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock, John, Hyde and Samantha sat in the kitchen, 3 of the 4 was eating.

Sherlock was leaning against the worktop, legs and arms crossed as he watched the 3 of them eat. Instead of him cooking he had convinced Liam and Mycroft to go pick up food.

“You’re crazy. You know that.”

Sherlock hadn’t specified who he was speaking to and all three of them looked at him.

“John.” He specified. Hyde and Samantha went back to their food. “Alasdair is an ancient vampire, strong, I couldn’t even fight him off yet you thought it a great idea to threaten him. Smooth.”

“If I may interject, Sherlock, you also threatened Alasdair.”

John gave a lopsided grin, “This is nowhere near as good as _your_ food but still rather good.”

Sherlock ignored Hyde’s comment, “Don’t try and change the subject John! You were being reckless!”

“Me reckless? As I recall Otaktay is the reckless one.”

“Speaking of Otaktay, have you tried speaking to him again John?” The question came from Hyde.

“No.” John’s tone brooked no argument but Hyde ignored it and continued on in his questioning. “Why? What happened? You’re just going to let him waste away in his room?”

Sherlock stepped forward, placing his hands on John's shoulders.

“And why shouldn’t I? It’s what he wants.”

“Come on now John, when have you ever given up on anyone? We all know Otaktay is an emotional mess, he doesn't handle them well, like most people in this group. But you have to remember he is also older than he looks. When people get around his age they start feeling regret and depressed over life choices. Be patient with him, he’s your friend.”

John couldn’t ignore the truth in Hyde’s words, they made him feel guilty. He had only been thinking of himself and not what could have Otaktay feeling this way. Truth be told John felt lost without Otaktay’s guidance. Leaning back in his chair John let his head rest on Sherlock’s stomach.

Changing the subject John looked at Samantha, she was almost done with her food. “Hey Sam, what do you think of Alasdair?”

She frowned, “Well, as you know I subconsciously assets threats to myself and he has never even registered, I think that’s odd, don’t you? I mean he is the oldest vampire out there, the first. Even if he has a good soul he is a threat simply by existing.”

John crossed his arms and chewed on the end of his thumb. Samantha was right, Alasdair should be a threat on principle alone. Something didn’t sit right about that. “You know what Sam, something else that has occurred to me.”

“What’s that?”

“You’d told us that your power of coercion only worked on humans.”

“Yup. Up until Liam anyways.”

“But that could’ve been just normal jealousy. But Alasdair _seems_ to have been affected. He is so far from human. Maybe, and this is just a maybe, maybe you were able to affect him, if you did, because you _are_ a judge.” Two sets of eyes bore into him and even Sherlock had stopped massaging his shoulders.

Sherlock thought about John’s words, really it made sense. “John, would that mean Alasdair is not to be trusted?”

“No, no, I’m not saying that. I mean I never tried to see if I could use my power against anyone not guilty or-”

“But you used your power against Alasdair.” Hyde pointed out.

“Yes, but he was hurting Sherlock, he was in the act of doing something wrong.”

“Has your magic or power, whatever. Has it ever allowed you to use it against anyone who wasn’t totally guilty?” Samantha asked.

“Technically no, but as I was saying, I haven’t tried and I have never been around anyone who wasn’t flat out guilty.” John argued.

“That ain't true. We’re all guilty ‘bout sumthin. You live with a house full of vampires. Ya mean to tell me not one of ‘em ain't never did sumthin they shouldn’t have? Drained a donor, mind wiped someone they didn’t like? Killed another vampire ‘cause he was competition?”

“Also John, during our little incident with Alasdair and Sherlock, when you used you psionic blast and the pulse of power, they only affected Alasdair. None of us were even slightly hurt, not even Sherlock who was standing the closest to him.

John was quiet. He just couldn’t bring himself to think Alasdair could possibly be fooling him. Except for the Sherlock thing he had been so nice and helpful. In the back of his mind something Alasdair said himself came to mind _, traditional rules didn’t apply to the old vampires_. So was it possible, that because of the fact that judges didn't come about until several years after the inclusion of vampires and shapeshifters into this world that Judges are not capable of judging them?

“I think, John, you are having doubts about our friend. Your mind is saying _non_ , but your gut is saying _oui_. I do believe somewhere in the back of your mind you believe Alasdair may have faked his reaction to me. That he wasn’t really driven to temptation.”

“Well, I don’t know Alasdair, but it makes more sense that he would be lying. I don’t think I was close enough to the council's quarters to one, feel threatened by Sherlock or two, affect Alasdair.”

Sherlock came around John’s chair and sat in his lap, looking at Samantha he asked, “So you’re saying you weren’t feeling distressed at all? Because before John sent me away in the backyard he was being affected so you were definitely feeling distressed then.”

“That was because you popped up outta nowhere growling at me. I think most people woulda been scared.”

“So where were you Sam when you said I called you?”

“I was sitting on the other side of the tree. I saw you approach and I had every intention of ignoring you but then you called me.”

John was quiet for a few moments clearly thinking. Giving Samantha a smile he said, “I am truly sorry you’ve had such a rough time of it since arriving. And it seems my powers are on an upswing again so I seem to have little control where it’s concerned, so I’m sorry for making you do something you didn’t want to do.”

“Aw, it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean nothing by it. And I wanna thank you for opening your home to me.” After a brief pause Samantha added, “And I suppose I wanna apologize for causing problems in your life with my powers. I really don’t mean to.”

John placed a hand over Samantha’s, “I know.”

 

Hyde stood up gathering the dishes and taking them to the sink and rinsing them quickly. “I’ll wash these in the morning.”

“Sherlock, I think I’m in need of an outting tomorrow night. I’m starting to get cabin fever being cooped up here.”

“Is that wise, all things considered?” Hyde asked.

“Well, we haven’t had much activity out of the vamps since word got out about the cure. And as Eva, well she already knows where to find us, so going out won’t really make a difference will it?”

“Well it’s settled. We’ll have ourselves a little date night. I don’t believe we’ve ever actually gone on a date, John.”

“Sure we have. The night you took me to your club for the first time.”

“Uh no. We were still in denial and as I remember I had to rush you home because Moriarty...well you remember.”

“Quite right. Well, there was the night we met Liam.”

“Also still in denial and you almost burnt the club down.”

John playfully shoved at Sherlock, “The fire was contained and it wasn’t my fault. But if we’re going to talk about disastrous nearly first dates how about the one where Liam made me wear that ridiculous leather outfit and ended with him...well not good.”

“Jeez Louise, I agree, a date night is just what the doctor ordered.”

John looked at Samantha, maybe they shouldn’t go, and leaving her may not be a great idea. Or maybe they should bring her.

As if reading his mind Hyde said, “She’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine. I agree you need a bit of fresh air. Just be careful.”

“I really want to get out even if for just an hour but I feel guilty about it now. I have Otaktay and Mansi in comas. Shouldn’t I be here trying to do something about Mansi?”

“You have tried continuously to reach Mansi. I don’t believe there is anything more you can do. All we can do is wait. And I don’t think anyone can begrudge you a moment for yourself.”

“Maybe, and I know I suggested it but I really do feel horrible for looking forward to it now.”

“Look at it like this, taking a moment for yourself will clear your head and then you can tackle our problems from a different angle, a new, fresh perspective.”

“Thanks, Hyde I will just play it by ear tomorrow.”

 

The next day John made his second rounds a bit early, checking in with everyone one in the council and an attempt to once again reach Mansi. He’d decided he would try to speak with Otaktay again when he got home, maybe he would be less tense and cooler heads would prevail.

 

John and Sherlock were sitting outside in a private section of a fancy restaurant, Sherlock had grabbed a bite before coming. The men were laughing and talking about something trivial when a woman came and sat down at he their table.

Sherlock and John started speaking at the same time.

“Excuse me this is a private table,” from Sherlock and “Hello Eva,” from John.

“Eva?” Sherlock asked looking at the woman again.

She smiled as John inclined his head slightly. “Hello John, Sherlock.”

Sherlock was thoroughly confused. This woman didn’t even give off a vampire vibe yet John recognized her as Eva, Alasdair’s wife? And he just sat there calmly like this woman hadn’t put Mansi and Otaktay in a coma.

“Excuse me, Eva, but-”

“Please, call me Fíona, only my husband insist that I be called Eve or Eva. He can be so dramatic sometimes.”

Sherlock made to get up, but Fíona put up a hand “Please, no bowing. I don’t require any of that.”

“Okay then, Fíona, why are you here interrupting our first date?”

“Sherlock.”

“Well, John, if she was going to kill us she’d have done it already. And I’m annoyed. Every time we get together it goes sideways.”

“That is hardly my fault,” Fíona said.

“No, it’s not. But I am also wondering what is the purpose of your visit, especially since you know where we live.”

“Every vampire knows where you live, I’m surprised they haven’t tried to ambush you yet.”

“Okay, on to the point of your visit please.” Sherlock prompted.

Instead of being mad about Sherlock’s rudeness Fíona smiled, seeming to be genuinely amused by his actions. “I came to warn you about my husband. He isn’t what he seems.”

“No offence, but why should we believe you? You have already attacked my people. And me.” John reasoned.

“Have I? What proof do you have? Let me guess, you’re basing this all on things my husband has said.”

“Well, yes. He knows you better than we do.”

“That is true, and I know him better than you do. He is lying. Oh, he may throw some half-truths in there, or even appear to confide in you but believe me when I tell you that he means you no good.”

“But again, why should we trust you over Alasdair?”

Fíona looked John in the eyes, and then glanced quickly at Sherlock. “I didn’t have to seek you out. I didn’t have to warn you. I want you to think hard about the last couple of days, has he tried splitting the council up or turning you against one another? Maybe even making you second guess John. He is very sly.”

“You have yet to tell us the purpose of your visit,” Sherlock said again.

“But I have, to warn you about Alasdair.”

“Why was John able to sense what you are and I wasn’t?”

“He is a judge, is he not?”

“Alasdair said the first generation of vampires probably could not be judged. And John wasn’t able to get anything on him. He only guessed that he was a vampire because he sensed someone.”

“My husband has been using black magic for ages. He conceals his true nature with it. Don’t let him divide you, you are stronger together.” Fíona stood and caressed John’s cheek as she did, “You remind me so much of my brother.”

John stood up quickly as she started to walk away. “Fíona! Tell me something that will confirm that you are telling me the truth and not your husband.”

“I don’t normally interfere with my husband's dealings, this isn’t the first time he has taken down a judge. If I tell you how to wake your guard will you believe me and heed my warnings?”

“I can’t say for sure but it’ll be a start. Why would you put her in a coma just to help us wake her?”

Fíona looked at John the same way Sherlock did when he thought John was being slow. “I didn’t John. Just as I didn’t creep into your bed.”

“Then how do you know these things?” Sherlock asked.

“Just as you and John share a bond so do my husband and I. Somethings trickle over by accident and others he lets me see, gloating. He has grown confident in my idle ways. He is sure I will do nothing to stop him.”

“Okay. Are you saying your husband was the one I felt in my bed or that he orchestrated the incident?”

“The latter. I will tell you more after you have woken all your people, you’ll need them. Even the Unhcegila.”

“Wait! You said you would tell us how to wake Mansi.”

Fíona smiled, “I will. I am a creature of my word. You will have all that you need when you reach home.”

“Thank you.” John call,d out as she disappeared.

 

“What do you think?” Sherlock asked as John sat back down taking a huge sip of his wine.

“This is- this is hard Sherlock! How am I supposed to make the right decision? We have been told many things about Fíona, from not just Alasdair but Mycroft, Liam, Hyde and Rayne. How can they all be wrong? What about you and your research?”

“It could all be faked, John. Takes, a lot of work, but easy enough to fake especially for someone who has been around as long as the two of them.”

“But you can’t fake first -hand accounts, Hyde was made by Alasdair.”

Sherlock frowned.”Don’t be silly John. Hyde is a lycanthrope.”

“So is Alasdair. He can shift into animal forms and he is a vampire.” John filled Sherlock in on what Alasdair had told him in the gym as they had worked out.

“But if that is true, why wouldn’t Hyde tell us?”

“I don’t think he wants anyone to know how old he is. That makes him as old as Alasdair and Fíona.”

Sherlock sat quietly digesting this bit of news. Their evening was shot, they should probably give up even trying. “Well, I guess we should just head home John.”

“Sherlock, what should I do? We do? I could read Fíona like an open book whereas Alasdair I can’t get a read on at all.”

“What do you get from Fíona?”

“Sincerity. Regret. But the weirdest emotion I picked up was love. I don’t know if it was love for Alasdair, us, her brother. But, what makes this so hard is since I don’t get anything from Alasdair I have to base everything on the way he treats us and my gut instinct.”

“And?”

“Except for his ill-treatment of you he has been nothing but kind, helpful, informative. But in the last day or so I’ve been uneasy with him at the house. And I would really hate to believe he fooled all of us.”

“Only way to find out what’s going on is to go home and see if we have what we need to wake Mansi as promised and for you to see if you can convince Otaktay to come out of that coma. Because I will admit, if she wanted to take us out it would be far easier for her to do it while Mansi and Otaktay was lost to us. Plus, she could’ve killed us here.”

“Despite everything, I’m glad we came out. Just the two of us. But let’s get home and unwrap this mystery.”


	11. Missing Pieces

Back home Sherlock scented the air in the house and smiled. The only people in the house should be Otaktay, who was in a coma, Samantha and Hyde. Sherlock took John’s hand and led him to their room. “Perhaps we should change. We don’t know if waking Mansi will be messy or not.”  
John stepped into Sherlock and kissed. “What were you smiling about?”  
Sherlock smiled again, “Sex.”  
John frowned, “We have to go wake Mansi, as much as I would love to-”  
“No, I can _smell_ it in the air.” Sherlock enjoyed watching John’s face journey as he finally realised what Sherlock was saying.  
“Ooh.” John kissed him again. “You smiled as if you were happy for them. What’s going on in your funny little mind?”  
“Several things at once, you have taught me that love is beautiful and should be celebrated; also it makes Samantha more invested in our little group. She won’t be as ready to make a move against us if that is her plan.”  
  
John looked around Sherlock and smiled.  
Whirling Sherlock looked behind him to see what John was smiling about; Fíona was standing behind him. How in the world?  
“Hello. As promised, I have brought what you need to wake your darling, Mansi.”  
Sherlock ever the sceptic looked around. “I see nothing.”  
“I’ve kept my promise. I trust that you have a couple of syringes to draw blood?”  
John smiled, understanding dawning. “I’ll go get what we need.” As John turned to leave Sherlock grabbed his arm stopping him. “You truly trust her?”  
John caressed Sherlock’s cheek. “Yes. I’d never leave you with her If I didn’t.”  
“I know.”  
John left the room in a hurry, now that he had the means to wake up Mansi he was anxious to do so.  
  
“John is a judge.” Fíona held Sherlock’s gaze, a small smile played on her lips. “He is infallible, more or less.” Sherlock didn’t get anything from Fíona, no ill intent, no well wishes, nothing. She came across his radar as completely neutral. “You cannot fool John with a compulsion, so his intuition is his own. Why are you helping us?”  
Fíona gave a sad smile, “It is two-fold. I miss my husband. And I miss family.”  
“How does that correlate to helping us? Saying you miss your husband would make me feel you’re here to help him.”  
John entered and approached Fíona, “May I?”  
“Yes, given of my own free will.”  
John proceeded to draw her blood while Sherlock continued his line of questioning. “So?”  
“I miss the man my husband used to be; I wish to reach him again. And John is family, the blood of my blood. I wish to be able to count him as such. And you as you are his chosen mate.” Fíona turned her gaze to John, “I suggest you take two vials.”  
John stared Fíona in the eyes for several long moments and then nodded his understanding. “Thank you Fíona. And if everything goes accordingly, you may visit me anytime, in maybe even my family in given time.” Fíona smiled a watery smile as she disappeared.  
“I do believe you made her night.”  
“If this works she’d have made mine as well.” John slipped a syringe into Sherlock’s hand. “You’ll be back up.”  
“Did she communicate with you mind to mind?”  
John groaned clearly exasperated. He went on his tippy toes and kissed Sherlock. “No. I believe she could if she wanted to, but she just stared at me and let me figure it out on my own.”  
“Figure what out exactly?”  
“That if she has been telling us the truth when we go to try and heal Mansi Alasdair may try something and we’ll wish we had two vials of her blood.”  
“So, let me be the one try and administer the blood, no offence John, but you’re small than I am-”  
John held up a finger, “Shorter, not smaller.”  
“Right. Well, if Alasdair does try something with us, he’ll likely overlook you simply because you will be partially hidden behind me. Your height in this instance is an advantage.”  
Take Sherlock’s hand John started for the Council’s quarters. “Come on love, let's go heal our brood.”  
  
Upstairs Sherlock took pointe, Alasdair had intercepted them in the hallway and followed them into Mansi’s room. “Delma, love, we want to try something else to wake up sweet Mansi, okay?”  
Delma cocked her head to the side; she stared at Sherlock and John alike. She knew something was up; Sherlock had just used endearments for both her and Mansi, he didn’t do that. John was the only exception. When John gave one of his patented lopsided smiles, she nodded her head and moved from the bed.  
“I’m going to-”  
Alasdair interrupted, “Are you two okay?”  
“Yes, why wouldn’t we be?”  
“I’m very sorry Sherlock, about my behaviour towards you, forgive me.”  
Sherlock turned his gaze to the father of all vampires, “Your behaviour was inexcusable. I will continue to tolerate you because your transgression was against me and not John. Had it been him just know you wouldn’t be standing here now.”  
“I’m sorry. The two of you had an outing?”  
“Yes, it was quite lovely,” Sherlock answered as he pulled the syringe from his pocket. The moment he did Alasdair leapt up.  
“Where did you get that?”  
Sherlock looked at Alasdair; he saw how his eyes had zeroed in on the blood-filled syringe now poised over Mansi’s right arm. He felt John shift behind him, putting himself closer to Mansi’s left arm. “Its blood, no big deal.” He went to push the plunger down, Alasdair knocked it out of his hand, sending it flying across the room until it smashed into the wall. Sherlock made sure to look both surprised and outraged, “What is your problem! We were assured that that blood would wake her.”  
John quickly shot the blood into Mansi’s arm while Sherlock argued with Alasdair.  
“You were lied too! My wife approached you didn’t she! That’s her blood; I can smell her. That blood, her blood, will kill your guard.”  
“Del?”  
Everyone turned and faced the bed, Mansi was sitting up and reaching out; her voice was low and weak. Delma rushed to the bed pulling her into her arms. The two women embraced while Delma cried.  
“You were saying?” Sherlock asked giving the full weight of his suspicious gaze to Alasdair.  
John too stared at Alasdair, but there were hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
Alasdair stared at the duo as a tear ran down his cheek. “I don’t understand; her blood has always had destructive powers.”  
“Well, thank God it worked,” John replied turning away, leaving the quarters. He had to see about Otaktay.  
When they made it to his room, Fíona was sitting on the bed holding his hand. She looked up at them. “I have drawn you a bag of my blood for Mansi it'll help her body heal quicker. You saw how weak she is.”  
“Thank you. Can I ask you a question?” John stepped closer as he spoke, “Can Hyde be trusted?”  
“Hyde is torn between new and old loyalties. Give him time.” Fíona brushed at the stray hair on Otaktay’s forehead. “Fight for him. He gives up because he feels like he doesn’t belong. Sherlock, you’re honest with him. But you never tell him or show him how you care for and about him. He needs to know that you all see him as family, not just John.”  
Sherlock bristled, “What are you, another all-knowing psychic?”  
Fíona smiled benevolently, “Something more. Remember my family was amongst some of the strongest druids. Take care of your family.” Fíona disappeared.  
“You know, a lot of you vampires disappear Willy-nilly, but when she does it, it just seems different.”  
“Creepy, I know.”  
John lightly hit Sherlock on his arm, “No, not creepy. Go, you need to give Mansi the blood; please be mindful of Alasdair. I’ll start here.”

  
  
Once Sherlock was out of the room John sat on the bed much in the same fashion as Fíona had. But instead of taking his friend's hand he laid down beside him. John closed his eyes and pictured the place he had last seen his friend. It was a beautiful place, the bright red clay of the earth, the vivid blue of the sky and the calming greens of the sparse landscape. John concentrated simultaneously on his surroundings and his breathing. The last time he had been asleep when he had inadvertently reached Otaktay.  
He was unsure how much time had passed when he heard footsteps. He didn’t turn to look, it could only be one person, and he was enjoying the scenery. He’d never been to America and surely not during the late 1800’s early 1900’s. “It’s really lovely here, and peaceful. I can see why you’d want to stay.” John turned then to face his friend. He could see Otaktay was nervous about how John would treat him this time and it made John feel guilty for his previous actions towards this generous man.  
When John stood up from the boulder he was sitting on; he looked down at himself and saw that he had clothes on similar to Otaktay. He faced the medicine man and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I miss you so much.” Otaktay wrapped his sun-warmed arms around him, while they hung on to each other for an indeterminate amount of time.

Otaktay broke away first. “I know Sherlock is not a dream walker, but I still expect him to barge in at any moment and growl at me for being too close.”  
John laughed. “He is a bit possessive, but even he misses you. We all do. I was able to wake up Mansi right before coming to see you. We need you, Tak.”  
Otaktay started walking, his hands behind his back. “You have never called me anything but my given name.”  
“Sorry, it just slipped out.”  
“No, you misunderstand. I don’t mind; I like it.”  
“We are trouble Otaktay, we need your level-headedness and knowledge, and we just need our friend back.”  
“What’s going on?”  
John sighed heavily, “Alasdair and Fíona are there, both claiming the other means to do us harm. I am not sure who to believe.”  
“What does your heart say?”  
“Alasdair makes me uneasy and Fíona I trust without reservation.”  
Otaktay made a noncommittal noise and kept walking.  
“It wasn’t until recently that Alasdair did something questionable. He tried attacking Sherlock, sexually, he blamed it on Samantha, but she was in range to affect him. And he also knocked the syringe of blood from Sherlock’s hand, it was Fíona’s blood, and it was what woke up Mansi.”  
“What else is bothering you?”  
“It was Alasdair who tried to get us to send Samantha away, and Fíona said we needed her. Also, I don’t know if you recall, when I asked you to take Samantha to the airport, Alasdair was the one to suggest sending either Mansi or Delma along. He told Sherlock and Mycroft he wasn’t exactly comfortable sending you off alone with Samantha which prompted Mycroft to send both girls after you. Fiona also insists that it was neither her or anyone who pledges allegiance to her that got in the bed with me that night. You were gone, so you most likely do not know about that incident. But the point is-”  
“Everywhere you look, Alasdair, is there planting suspicion, but it is subtle you don't notice and don't become suspicious of his intentions.”  
"Exactly, but on the other hand, how do I not know they aren't both playing me? Us? How do I know this whole thing isn't a ploy and they're actually working in tandem?"  
"You don't know little brother; nothing is ever one hundred percent certain in life."  
John stopped walking and turned to Otaktay, "Why do you call me little brother? It doesn't feel right."  
"I can stop if you wish."  
"Tell me your reasoning, your real reasoning, please."  
Otakatay took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a heartbeat and then met John's gaze. "I call you brother to remind myself that that is all you will ever be to me. That is all I can ever hope to be to you. You've been in my mind, my heart, you know what confusion, what lust lies there. I don't know if it's my own or left over from Moriarty. Even if you felt some way towards me it could not happen, you are pledged to another."  
"Not to mention you aren't even sure how you feel about it."  
"This is true."  
"There is also that bit about you being more attracted to Sherlock too."  
"Yes, it is true I find Sherlock more physically attractive, I'm drawn to your heart as well as your looks. Calling you little brother is also to help put Sherlock at ease. But I doubt he will ever trust me around you."  
"Otaktay, I know I have no right to ask this of you, you've given so much, but I- we need you back in the real world. Will you come?" As John looked at Otaktay waiting for an answer the medicine man started to fade away. Panicked John grasped at Otaktay's rapidly form but stumbled on empty air.

John bolted up in the bed, his heart was racing as he looked next to him where Otaktay should've been.   
"Calm yourself, John, Otaktay is here, he just really needed to use the loo."

 

 


	12. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got mixed reviews the last time something like this happened in the first part of the story. Some loved it, some hated it. I myself had mixed feelings. As I do now. but there are certain forces at play here and apparently, this just needs to play out, for better or for worse. We'll take this journey together. 
> 
> As a writer I am often surprised at the direction my own stories take, they have a mind of their own at times, or so it seems.

Sherlock could hear John’s heart beating; he could even taste his fear. He would have to ask John what had caused his fear later when they were alone. He’d gone into the dream to retrieve Otaktay, he had achieved that so where could the fear be coming from. He wanted to take John in his arms and comfort him; they should be celebrating. The night was a win! They had gotten both of their people back with no violence. 

In the back of his mind, a voice whispered,  _ “Otaktay has always been the weakest link, perhaps she or they both needed him back in order to gain the upper hand in the situation.” _

John stood up and stretched. “How long was I out?” 

Sherlock gave a weak smile, “Oh not that long, about two hours.”

John’s eyes widened, “Two hours? It felt like only twenty minutes max.”

“I guess it’s like the Fae world; time passes differently. Remember how long it took Liam to get that right?”

John chuckled. There had been a steep learning curve in figuring out how to properly gauge the time difference between his new homeworld and theirs. 

Otaktay came out of the bathroom; he felt the tension in the room, he wasn’t naive enough to think he wasn’t the reason for it. “Sherlock, good to see you again.” 

Sherlock pulled Otaktay into a hug, clapping him on the back as he did. “Yes, it really is good to have you back.” Sherlock pulled away and sat back down. “I don’t know if John has filled you in on our current situation but-”

“Not in great detail, but yes. What does your gut tell you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock looked away, avoiding eye contact with both Otaktay and John. “I feel- I feel bad for this, but I feel like I should rip Alasdair’s throat out, behead Fíona and just be done with it all.” Sherlock dared to glance up to see how the men took his statement, neither looked particularly vexed by his confession.

“Why do you feel bad?”

“Mainly because I know John would feel bad if he had this same thought. He's my moral compass.”

“Pssh, seriously Sherlock, you’ve never been a particularly bad man.”

“I know, but you make me want to be a better man.”

John smiled at Sherlock. “I think also you may feel that way Sherlock because of the fact that you don’t get any vibes from either of them. Plus you’re practical.”

“I would like to go see Mansi and Delma.”

“And go see Alasdair,” John added.

“Yes, and go see Alasdair.” 

 

The trio was in the room talking with Mansi and Delma when Alasdair, Hyde, and Samantha walked in. John looked down at his watch, it was getting late, but they hadn’t been particularly loud. He watched Alasdair’s face as he walked in. The ancient vamp kept his face neutral showing no emotion. But Samantha and Hyde, however, were easy to read. Samantha laughed and clapped her hands; she even hugged the two newly awakened. Whereas Hyde looked confused. 

“How?” He asked as he hugged Otaktay. 

“John. He just waltzed right in and dragged my sorry behind out.” Otaktay said with a smile.

Hyde looked at Mansi expectantly.

“The Dark Mother.”

“Excuse me? Did you say Fíona-” Hyde looked quickly to Alasdair and corrected himself, “Uh, I mean Eva pulled you from your coma?” When Mansi nodded and John and Sherlock confirmed with nods of their own Hyde sat down and looked at Alasdair for an explanation. 

“I believe it to be a ploy of my dear wife. She met up with Sherlock and John at some point and has convinced them that she could help bring Mansi and Otaktay back. She gave them a vial of her blood, and they injected it into Mansi. I wouldn’t doubt if she has tried to poison them away from our little alliance.”

 

John saw firsthand what Fiona had spoken about; Hyde was having trouble with his loyalties. He had stood with them before against Alasdair, and if it came to it, he was sure Hyde would choose them again.

A loud squeal rents the air as a blur flies across the room, Otaktay was lifted into the air in a tight embrace. John smiled as he watched Liam squeeze Otaktay and then drop him and pull Mansi into a hug just as fierce. Mycroft stood at the door, arms crossed stoically in front of him as if he was not pleased, John knew that he was. 

_ “Thank you, Sherlock. I hadn’t even thought to call Liam.” _

_ “No thanks needed mon coeur, I called after giving Mansi the blood, I knew you would be successful with Otaktay.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “And I you.” _

“Could you two  _ not _ talk to one another like we’re not here, making goo-goo eyes and such, shameful.”

John laughed at Liam’s antics and the wink he aimed at them to let them know he had been joking.

“How do you always know when we’re talking, you can’t hear us.” Sherlock pointed out.

“Uh, sweetheart, did you forget who thought you two how to mind meld? I get _all_ the frequencies.”

“I call bull.”

“Aww, you doubt me, how cute. I love you too.”

Sherlock’s mouth dropped as he was struggling with how to respond a bark of laughter caught everyone’s attention, it was Mycroft.

“Oh Sherlock, you’ve been bested by Liam. He’s the best bluffer I know. Why do you think I keep him around?”

Liam sauntered over to Mycroft and wrapped his arms around the older vamps neck. “You know you keep me around because I am the sexiest man you have ever met and,” Liam proceeded to whisper something in Mycroft’s ear. 

Sherlock was impressed because even with his superior hearing he could not hear what Liam whispered, but he could, however, see the effect it had on Mycroft. He was red in the face and was trying to discreetly cover the bulge forming in his pants. 

Mycroft suddenly growled low; it sent a shiver through the room and before anyone could comment the duo was gone.

“Alright everyone, that is our cue to end the night's festivities, let these two lovely ladies properly get reacquainted. Goodnight everyone.” John leaned over and placed a kiss to Mansi’s temple and left out dragging Sherlock behind him. He stood in the hall and waited as everyone took their turn telling their “youngest” member goodnight. John took notice of how Samantha and Hyde stood close to one another, more than he remembered ever seeing them do previously. He also took notice of how Otaktay stood away from the group. Holding on to Sherlock’s hand John beckoned Otaktay over. “Once again, goodnight everyone.” John walked hand and hand with Sherlock and Otaktay until they made it back to the house and their room. Shortly afterwards he heard Samantha and Hyde enter the house and head past their door and down to the basement room. 

 

“Alright, I can feel the tension and unasked questions, so I’ll just get right down to it,” John announced.

“Please do, you know I hate surprises.”

“Otaktay, you keep putting yourself outside of the group, you’re alienating yourself, and the others probably think they are just giving you your space. You don’t want to be here because you feel like you don’t belong and you have been through Hell and back, and you haven’t been given the proper time to grieve or come to terms with everything. We are more than a council we are family, at least that is how I look at all of us, even Mycroft. And we are only as strong as our weakest link, and right now Otaktay, that is you. When one of us is hurt we all hurt.”

“John…” Sherlock attempted to stop John’s potentially damaging chat, but Sherlock only got a finger telling him to wait.

“I’m not saying this to be mean; I’m saying this to bring your attention to it. You are a part of this family. You are wanted here. Even Sherlock feels this way.” John smiled when Otaktay shot Sherlock a look to confirm, and Sherlock gave him the meh face. “Bottom line Otaktay, we care, and I want to try and heal you, the old fashioned way, with love, kindness and dare I say it, a little cuddling. If it is okay with the love of my life, I want to invite you to sleep in the bed with us tonight. I think it will help on different fronts. Sherlock?”

Sherlock was taken aback by John’s suggestion. He knew John meant only for sleep, but images of Otaktay taking pleasure in John’s body kept coming to mind. He understood what John was trying to do. He wanted Otaktay to come to terms with whatever it was he thought he was feeling for them, plus, who didn’t feel better when being held and shown they were cared about. Taking a deep unneeded breath, Sherlock conceded. “Only if I get to be in the middle. Since Otaktay is convinced I hate him, it would do our relationship some good if I am the one offering solace.

_ “Thank you, Sherlock. We both know why you want to be in the middle.” _

_ “So. Call me greedy.”  _ John mental laughter washed over Sherlock calming his fraying nerves. John was right; this could only help Otaktay and the group. He just couldn’t believe his kind and gentle love had told Otaktay he was their weakest link. Funny that he had been thinking the same thing earlier. “Alright well, showers all around and then bed.”

“Thank you, both of you. I will shower and gather some clean clothes from my room, while you two shower in here.”

 

Once Otaktay had left out Sherlock went to start the shower for them. “That- this is a bold move.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's middle and pressed his cheek against his back. “Yes, but I’ve been making bold moves all night, wouldn’t you say?”

Sherlock turned in John’s arms placing a quick kiss on John’s upturned lips. “Yes, I would say. Let’s get you out of these clothes.” 

Both men stripped and got into the shower. 

“I hope I don’t embarrass myself; you know how I get when you hold me from behind.”

John loved the way Sherlock’s gaze followed his hand as he washed. “If you want I’ll sleep in the middle and hold Otaktay, so that doesn’t happen.” He teased.

“Absolutely not. Why didn't you just suggest that Otaktay get in the middle?”

John scoffed, “That would create more problems then solve. I think your idea is the best. Now wash up and stop ogling me, we haven't got all night.”

“Pity.”

 

John and Sherlock had just finished putting on pyjama bottoms when there was a light knock at the door. Sherlock looked at John,  _ “His heart is racing. I think he was hoping that we would still be in the shower and not hear his knock.” _

John gave a small smile and shrugged.  _ “He doesn’t get an easy out; he needs to deal with his issues. We all do.” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”  _ Sherlock asked defensively. 

_ “Nothing love. We can discuss it at another time.” _

 

Sherlock opened the door, stepping to the side so that Otaktay could enter. 

_ “Damn.” _

Sherlock smirked and looked at John; he noticed John was also smirking which meant he had picked up Otaktay’s mental curse.  _ “Told you John; he was hoping to get out of this.” _

_ “Yeah, but why didn’t he just say no?” _

 

“Um, I have to admit this is a bit odd for me.”

“No surprise there.”

“Sherlock, you’re not helping.”

“It’s okay, I guess. Sherlock should be able to be himself. Besides you still love him, he can’t be all bad.”

“It has been determined that I am the world’s best cuddler, so I am allowed to get away with sassing John.”

John laughed and climbed into the bed. “Come on you two, no more stalling.”

Sherlock made sure his back was to Otaktay before he allowed John to see him rolling his eyes. They should be making love tonight after such a triumphant day, but instead, they were babysitting. He snuggled in close against John, giving him his back so he could hold Otaktay as promised. 

_ “We could still make love. I could slip it to you so gently Otaktay would never even know.” _

Sherlock scoffed. _ “That wouldn't work John; you get quite verbal especially when you're close. And stop reading my mind!” _

John chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on the base of Sherlock’s neck. And without warning, the playful kiss turned hot. He suddenly had a raging hard-on and the thought of taking Sherlock while Otaktay lay next to them only seemed to turn him on more. He bit down on Sherlock’s neck and felt the hiss that Sherlock repressed as Otaktay fidgeted, trying to get comfortable.

_ “John- I- mmm, I-I think you should stop. I don't want to- mmm…” _

With great difficulty, John tore himself away from Sherlock. It wouldn’t be fair to subject Otaktay to that. Sherlock had great restraint hopefully he wasn’t poking Otaktay in the back with evidence of his excitement. 

 

Sherlock took several silent breaths to steady himself and then he gathered Otaktay close, his back against his own front. 

The quiet in the room was strained for several long minutes. Finally, Otaktay let out a deep shuddering breath and turned in Sherlock's arms so that his face was buried in his chest. Sherlock stiffened as he realised the medicine man was crying. 

John scooted closer to Sherlock and wrapped his arm around both men, pulling Sherlock’s hand with his. When Otaktay had turned Sherlock’s hand had shot into the air. Now John spurred him into action with his gentle guiding. 

Sherlock was concerned for Otaktay. He’d never cried in front of them before, not even when he was physically hurt. He rubbed a hand up and down Otaktay’s back murmuring lowly. “It’s okay, let it all out. We’re here for you. We got you.” 

 

Sherlock lost track of how long he held Otaktay like that, honestly, he had zoned out his mind taking refuge in his mind palace as he liked to call it. It was where he went to solve complex problems or just to take a break from reality. What brought him back was the gentle yet hesitant press of lips against his chest. John had dozed off at some point; his arms wrapped loosely around himself and their guest; John was still pressed intimately against his back, and Sherlock found that reassuring. 

Another gentle press of lips, this time over a nipple, one of Sherlock’s highly sensitive areas. He dared not move least Otaktay realize he was aware. Part of him wanted to see just how far the skinwalker was willing to take this and a part of him was appalled their friend would even dare. Another part still was in shock that Otaktay did dare and with him nonetheless. He’d always presumed Otaktay had a thing for John. Perhaps, Otaktay was feeling grateful and did not know how to show it, so he was offering his body. But that still could not be right. Sherlock distinctively recalled John telling him that Otaktay was torn about his attraction to them because he was born and raised in a time that homosexuality was frowned upon. The man currently running his teeth over his nipple didn’t appear to have any such qualms about it. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. 

_ “I know you can hear my thoughts when I allow it Sherlock, hear me now. You are beautiful and impossible to resist. Had it been John holding me I could’ve. But you- I want you.” _

Sherlock let out a low groan at the intimacy of Otaktay talking to him this in this fashion, and at his words that caused a small fire to ignite.

_ “I want to be inside you, holding you down while John watches.” _

Sherlock panicked and reached for John, grabbing his hand while he mentally called to him.  _ “John!” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Otaktay, he's touching me. John, stop him.” _

_ “Do you really want me to stop him, Sherlock? Or do you want to give in?” _

Sherlock was completely thrown off by John’s words he forgot all about Otaktay for a moment and turned to face John. “John?”

“You want him Sherlock, that’s why you’ve been so hard on him. He’s offering, so take him.”

Sherlock felt Otaktay’s hands running up his back and back down to the waistband of his pyjamas. He held his breath as he waited to see what he would do. Sherlock was only left wondering a moment before Otaktay slowly started pushing his bottoms down. He placed little kisses to the middle of Sherlock’s back. And when his pyjamas were around his ankles, he felt a tentative finger delve between his cheeks, looking for the ring of muscle that lay hidden there. Sherlock groaned as he felt the digit press in. He looked at John, who was smiling at him and pulling on his erection. Sherlock moaned at the sight. This could not be happening. Otaktay pressed Sherlock forward and pulled one of his legs up. Just as Sherlock's mouth connected with John’s, he felt Otaktay breach him, and he cried out. “John!”

“Shh, Sherlock. You know you like this, barely prepped, tight. Mmm. Makes me want to have you next.” 

Sherlock couldn’t stop the moans from escaping as Otaktay gripped his hips tightly as he drove himself in and out of him. Sherlock was ashamed. He did want this. His body was already burning, the heat pooling in his middle. It wouldn’t be long before he painted John’s beautiful body with his seed. He reached out and began stroking himself. Before he was ready he cried out, coming all over John. But he still felt pent up, unsatisfied. 

Otaktay shook him from behind. 

“Sherlock, wake up love.”

Sherlock came awake with a jolt. He immediately realised several things at once. First, he had been dreaming, Otaktay had not fucked him. Second, the smell of sex _was_ in the air. And lastly, his hand was in Otaktay’s pyjamas wrapped around his member. He had jerked Otaktay off to completion, and that was why he smelled sex in the room. But he now also realised he was hard as a rock as was John who was still pressed against him.


	13. Author's Note

I just finished reading through the first part of this story, Vampires in London, and realized what a mess I've made ofthis second part. I am not going to update with new chapters until I finish sorting out the portions I've written already.

 

Sorry for this.


End file.
